Tom, l'ami imaginaire
by Paloma-Swan
Summary: Harry est un enfant heureux et épanoui, mais sa vie n'est pas toujours facile. Entre sa famille qui ne l'aime pas et son cousin qui l'empêche d'avoir des amis, Harry se sent terriblement seul. Un jour, un garçon vient lui rendre visite dans un rêve... Il dit qu'il s'appelle Tom et il veut devenir son ami. Peu à peu, Harry s'y attache. Mais quels sont les sombres secrets de Tom ? OS


**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et je publie pour le votre. Je ne touche aucun gallion pour ce texte, juste quelques reviews qui me comblent de joie.

**Harry/Tom friendship, drame.**

Un petit one-shot sans prétention. Que ce serait-il passé si Lord Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen d'approcher Harry avant que ce dernier ne découvre le monde magique ?

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

** Tom, l'ami imaginaire**

Harry Potter était un enfant sage.

Harry aimait rêver, Harry aimait imaginer et Harry aimait la vie. Harry avait un cœur immense qui lui permettait d'aimer. Il voyait la vie sous l'angle de la beauté, tout était prétexte à l'émerveillement. Le soleil dans le ciel, le vent léger qui souffle dans les arbres, la lune et les étoiles… Harry aimait la vie et il était joyeux.

Mais Harry n'avait pas une vie facile. Il vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier, avec les araignées et la poussière. Son cousin, lui, avait une vraie chambre avec des jouets par centaine. Et des parents qui l'aimaient plus que tout au monde. Mais les parents d'Harry, eux, étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et il devait vivre chez son oncle et sa tante. Sans amour, sans espace et sans amis. Seul au monde.

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley n'aimaient pas Harry. Ils le trouvaient encombrant, inutile et ils lui faisaient savoir. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas de chambre, ni de jouets, ni de câlins le soir. Vernon n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'emmener voir un match de baseball, il ne lui avait pas appris à faire du vélo et il ne lui racontait jamais des blagues amusantes. Pétunia ne le bordait pas le soir, elle n'avait jamais préparé de goûter d'anniversaire et elle ne lui lisait pas des histoires quand il était malade. Ils ne l'avaient jamais frappé, non, mais la douleur était morale et la négligence bien réelle.

Dudley voulait être un homme. Il voulait que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Alors il poursuivait son cousin pour le taper, il l'empêchait d'avoir des bonnes notes et surtout, son cousin ne devait pas avoir d'amis. Jamais.

Pourtant, Harry était heureux. La journée, quand il n'allait pas à l'école, il remplissait son petit sac-à-dos de fruits et de pain et il rajoutait toujours une petite bouteille d'eau aromatisée à la fraise. Il avait des feuilles, des crayons, son nounours en peluche, ses neuf figurines de chevaux et sa petite balle en mousse. Puis il quittait la maison et il allait explorer le monde. Il rentrait rarement avant le dîner, mais les Dursley s'en fichaient. Moins ils voyaient l'horrible monstre, mieux ils se portaient.

Harry marchait. Il voyait les feuilles d'or faire des tapis dans les rues en automne, il laissait ses traces dans la neige fraîche en hiver et les enfants riaient autour de lui. Il était souvent le premier à voir l'arrivée des oiseaux migrateurs et les papillons au printemps. Et il était le premier à se baigner dans le lac en été.

Oui, Harry Potter était un enfant sage et plein de ressources. Même si la vie ne l'aimait pas, lui, il aimait sa vie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter, parfois, pleurait. En silence, dans un coin de son placard. Il était terriblement seul. Son oncle le détestait, sa tante le trouvait idiot et Dudley s'amusait à le frapper.

Et il faisait des trucs bizarres. Pourtant, il était sûr que ce n'était pas de sa faute. La maîtresse l'avait punie, il avait oublié de faire ses lignes de lettres et les cheveux de la vieille femme s'étaient soudainement colorés en bleu. Mais c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était quelque chose de magique et la magie n'existait pas. L'oncle Vernon lui répétait sans cesse.

_« Harry Potter ? »_

Harry sursauta violemment et il tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Qui avait parlé ? Il était seul et il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix… Était-ce un nouveau truc bizarre ? Oh, non. Il n'aimait pas faire ça, mais il ne savait pas comment l'empêcher.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, murmura Harry. »

Mais personne ne lui répondit alors l'enfant se dit que c'était son imagination. Il ferma les yeux, il se roula en boule dans ses couvertures et il essaya de s'endormir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry courrait. Il voulait échapper à Dudley. Il longeait les maisons de la rue Privet Drive et il s'étonna de la rapidité de son cousin. D'habitude, ce mollasson abandonnait la course au bout de dix minutes. Il était bien trop gras et Harry était bien trop rapide.

Mais cette fois-ci, Dudley le rattrapait. Il allait le toucher quand le temps se suspendit d'un coup. Harry sprinta sur quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte de la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Son cœur s'accéléra et ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec la course. Il arrivait encore quelque chose de bizarre ! Il n'avait rien voulu, pourtant. Effrayé, Harry reculait. Comment expliquerait-il à son oncle cet étrange phénomène ? Le temps n'était pas censé se suspendre, pas dans le monde réel en tous cas. C'était anormal et les anomalies devaient être éradiquées, chacune.

« Tu es en train de dormir, affirma une voix grave masculine. »

Harry sursauta et il aperçut soudainement un garçon qui marchait vers lui. Il était grand, il devait avoir environ dix-huit ans, et Harry n'en avait que sept. Par instinct, Harry se colla contre le mur. Les grands garçons aimaient le frapper… Dudley leur donnait des billets verts s'ils arrivaient à le massacrer en moins de cinq minutes. C'était un jeu amusant pour eux, ils essayaient de le mettre à terre le plus rapidement possible. Mais Harry ne voulait pas être brutalisé, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, Harry Potter. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Comment ce garçon connaissait-il son nom ? L'avait-il déjà vu, à l'école ? Pourtant, Harry était certain qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce visage. Et ce garçon n'avait pas un physique que l'on pouvait oublier facilement, au contraire.

« Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes dans un de tes rêves. Cette scène se passe dans ta tête.

- Je suis en train de dormir ? répéta Harry. »

Pourtant, tout avait l'air bien réel. Mais les rêves étaient souvent réalistes. Et le temps ne se figeait pas dans le monde réel alors Harry accepta cette explication. Au moins, il ne serait pas enfermé dans le placard tout petit et tout noir, sans recevoir à manger pour avoir fait un truc bizarre. C'était déjà bien…

« Je m'appelle Tom, se présenta le garçon.

- Harry, répondit le petit garçon brun par habitude. Enfin, tu le sais déjà… »

Tom sourit et Harry trouva son sourire doux et relaxant. C'était un beau garçon. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient élégamment sur son front et ses traits étaient fins. Ses yeux noirs étaient sombres et ils dégageaient une force incroyable. Harry décida de lui faire confiance, ils étaient dans un rêve après tout…

« Je ne trouve pas cet endroit très agréable pour une première rencontre, dit Tom en regardant autour de lui. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est chez moi, répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Harry ne savait pas quels défauts Tom pouvait trouver à cet endroit. C'était une petite rue sans histoire, certes, mais c'était tranquille. Enfin, si on enlevait son énorme cousin figé du paysage, bien sûr…

Soudain, la vue de Privet Drive tremblota légèrement et Harry et Tom se retrouvèrent sur une plage. Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes dans un de tes rêves… »

Harry hocha la tête sans quitter la mer des yeux. C'était merveilleux ! Il aurait voulu courir jusqu'à la mer et plonger dedans. Il ne savait pas nager, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas se noyer dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu n'as jamais vu la mer, c'est ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Il se sentait idiot. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si les Dursley le laissaient toujours chez Mrs Figg quand ils partaient en voyage. Il observa la réaction de Tom, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il se moque de lui. Mais non, Tom restait plongé dans ses pensées, à fixer la mer.

« Je n'ai vu la mer qu'à ma majorité… avoua ce dernier. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche en grand. Lui qui pensait que tous les enfants de son âge avaient déjà vu la mer au moins une fois ! Même John avait déjà vu la mer, et pourtant, ses parents n'étaient pas très riches.

Tom sourit à Harry et Harry sourit à Tom en retour. Il était vraiment gentil…

« Tu vas bientôt te réveiller… annonça soudainement Tom.

- Non ! s'écria Harry. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un ami. Un véritable ami qui ne s'était pas moqué de lui et qui lui avait montré la mer. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, c'était trop triste !

« Nous pouvons nous revoir, si tu le souhaite.

- C'est vrai ? s'extasia Harry. Comment on fait pour se revoir ?

- Il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment, dit Tom.

- Je le veux ! s'écria Harry sans aucune hésitation.

- Alors ça viendra tout seul le moment venu. »

L'image se brouilla et le placard apparaissait petit à petit dans les yeux d'Harry. Il lui semblait qu'il criait « Nooon » mais c'était lointain. Il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. De retour dans la réalité, il ne se rappelait que d'une seule chose. Le garçon brun à la peau de lait qui s'appelait Tom. Et il voulait le revoir, ça, il en était sûr !

Il voulait avoir un ami… Et cet ami, ce serait Tom.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine était passée et il n'avait pas revu Tom. Pourtant, il avait essayé de dormir beaucoup, mais rien. Ses rêves étaient ternes et horriblement normaux.

La vie avait repris son cours. Il allait à l'école, il évitait la bande de Dudley, il baissait la tête sous les injures de son oncle, il préparait les repas et il s'enfermait dans son placard.

Mais aucune trace de Tom… C'était un joli rêve, mais ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Pour une fois Harry désirait qu'une chose anormale arrive et ça ne marchait pas. Son oncle répétait en boucle que c'était de sa faute mais il n'y était pour rien, apparemment.

« Harry ! hurla la voix hautaine de sa tante. »

Le garçon, étonné d'être appelé, ouvrit la porte de son placard et il se précipita dans le salon où sa tante l'attendait en croisant les bras. Ne pas faire patienter sa famille de substitution, c'était important.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de préparer notre repas ?

- Désolé, tante Pétunia. J'ai oublié…

- Tu rêvasses beaucoup trop en ce moment, cesse ce comportement immédiatement ! Il n'y a que les bébés qui rêvent. Le monde réel est bien plus important. Je t'interdis de rêver à des choses bizarres ! Est-ce clair ? »

Harry se demanda si avoir un ami dans sa tête était une chose bizarre mais il n'osa pas le formuler à sa tante. Alors pour toute réponse, il commença à préparer le repas.

_ « N'écoute pas ta tante, Harry. Tu as le droit de rêver… »_

Harry sursauta et fit tomber le couteau avec lequel il pelait les tomates. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où !

« Tom ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux de revoir son ami. C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

_ « Oui, c'est moi… »_

« Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu avant ? Je t'ai attendu… »

_ « Il y a eu un problème avec la connexion mentale. Mais je suis là, désormais. Avec toi, pour toujours. »_

« C'est vrai ?! demanda Harry. »

_« Vrai. »_

Les pas de la tante Pétunia se firent entendre mais Harry était trop absorbé par ses pensées avec Tom. Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher lentement et se coller derrière lui.

« Avec qui parle-tu ? siffla-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Personne, tante Pétunia, répondit Harry. Je parlais avec les tomates…

- Les tomates ? répéta sa tante d'une voix hébétée. »

Harry hocha la tête frénétiquement et elle se demanda s'il ne se fichait pas d'elle.

« Les tomates ne parlent pas ! affirma-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais. Mais ça m'aide à me concentrer…

- Arrête ça ! C'est anormal. Et je n'aime pas les choses anormales, tu le sais très bien. Personne ne parle à ses tomates ! »

Elle secoua la tête et elle retourna dans le salon en grommelant. Parler à ses tomates, elle aurait tout vu, décidément.

Harry décida de chuchoter.

« Tu es toujours là, Tom ? »

_« Oui. Je suis dans ta tête, tu sais ? Je t'entends formuler tes pensées, tu n'es pas obliger de parler à haute voix. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Tom était dans sa tête, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il connaissait chacune de ses pensées ? C'était effrayant…

_ « Je suis ton ami, Harry. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi._

_ - Je n'ai pas peur ! »_

Harry avait formulé ça très fort dans sa tête en espérant que ça suffise. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager toutes ses pensées, mais il ne désirait pas être tout seul pendant le reste de sa vie. Tom était son ami, son premier véritable ami. Alors il ne voulait pas le perdre. Même s'il devait faire quelques sacrifices. Et c'était ça aussi, l'amitié, parfois… N'est-ce pas ?

_ « C'est bien, Harry. Je suis là pour t'aider, tu sais ?_

_ - M'aider ?_

_ - Oui. Ta tante n'est pas très douce avec toi…_

_ - Elle ne m'aime pas et elle n'est pas obligée. Elle n'a pas eu le choix, on m'a imposé à elle._

_ - Elle pourrait tout de même être aimable. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas choisis d'atterrir là. »_

Harry esquissa un petit sourire. Tom avait raison. Le cœur déjà plus léger, il recommença à cuisiner ses tomates. Désormais, Tom était avec lui et il n'était plus seul. Plus jamais seul.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Tom, Tom ! Tu es là ? »

Harry était couché dans son placard et il regardait le plafond. C'était mercredi après-midi et il n'avait pas école. Habituellement, il serait sorti pour explorer le monde, mais il voulait profiter de ce moment pour parler avec son meilleur ami.

_ « Toujours, Harry. »_

Rassuré, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai cru que t'étais partit, tu sais ? Tu ne parlais plus… »

_ « Vraiment ? Je suis ton ami rien qu'à toi, Harry. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me perdre. »_

« Comment tu fais pour être dans ma tête ? demanda alors Harry. »

Silence. Le cœur d'Harry s'affola, avait-il fâché Tom ? Non, il ne voulait pas le perdre…

_ « Je suis là, Harry. Tu ne m'as pas fâché, mais c'est douloureux à dire… »_

« Désolé, Tom. Je suis navré, vraiment… »

La gorge d'Harry se serra.

« Tu restes avec moi ? supplia Harry. »

_« Bien sûr. »_

« Tu promets ? »

_« Toujours avec toi, promis. »_

Harry sourit, alors. Tom était vraiment gentil. Il lui montrait des évidences qu'Harry ne voyait plus. Sa famille était monstrueuse, lui était un petit garçon normal et ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'enfermer dans ce maudit placard !

Heureusement, quand Harry voulait échapper à l'atmosphère oppressante de cette famille, Tom l'emmenait toujours dans des endroits merveilleux. Ainsi, Harry avait vu la mer près de quatre fois, il était allé à la montagne et il avait même vu des lions en Afrique ! Bien sûr, tout ça se passait dans sa tête… Mais pendant un moment, c'était presque réel et il pouvait y retourner autant de fois qu'il le désirait.

« On peut aller à la plage, Tom ? demanda Harry. »

_ « Encore ? »_

La voix de Tom était moqueuse, mais Harry savait qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter. Et la mer était vraiment très belle, il aimait beaucoup ça, alors ce n'était pas si mal d'y retourner très souvent… Tom aussi aimait beaucoup la mer, il le lui avait dit.

_« Ce soir, j'aimerai t'emmener dans un endroit spécial… »_

La voix mystérieuse de Tom piqua la curiosité d'Harry.

« Où ça, Tom ? »

_« C'est une surprise… »_

« Oh, aller ! Dis-le-moi… »

A ce moment-là, la porte du placard s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant le visage furieux de Pétunia.

« Avec qui parle-tu ?

- Personne, tante Pétunia. »

Le cœur d'Harry tambourinait fort dans ses oreilles. Tom l'avait pourtant prévenu de parler dans sa tête, mais Harry préférait considérer son ami comme une personne réelle. Et lui parler à haute voix, ça le rendait presque vivant.

« Ne me mens pas !

- Désolé, tante Pétunia… Je ne recommencerai plus jamais, je te le promets !

- Vas préparer le repas, ordonna-t-elle. »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux, et il se hissa hors de son placard. Sous le regard pincé de sa tante, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'était vraiment pas de bol ! Lui qui avait la journée pour se reposer et parler avec son ami, il devait commencer à travailler plus tôt. Heureusement que Tom lui avait préparé une surprise. C'était vraiment un bon ami.

_« Pète-sec ! »_

Et Harry rigola doucement en entendant le surnom que Tom donnait à la tante Pétunia. Il avait raison, ça lui allait plutôt bien… Et il répéta tout doucement.

« Pète-sec… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se tenait face à un grand bâtiment grisâtre. Il pleuvait tellement qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Londres. Ça ne ressemblait pas exactement à ce qu'il connaissait et il avait l'impression d'être dans un vieux film. C'était ça, la surprise de Tom ?

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

Tom se tenait devant lui, légèrement appuyé contre un muret. Il portait une chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte sur une fine musculature et un pantalon de coton gris. Il avait enfilé une veste grise qui ressemblait fort à une veste d'étudiant. Sur la poitrine, il y avait un écusson vert cousu directement sur la veste et on pouvait y voir un serpent argenté. Tom avait déjà prévenu Harry : le serpent était son animal préféré.

« Salut, Tom ! »

Harry couru pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il leva la tête pour regarder de plus près les immenses grilles en métal noir qui cachaient l'immense bâtiment déprimant et il lut l'inscription en lettres capitales. Orphelinat Wood. Pourquoi Tom l'avait-il fait venir ici ? Harry ne voulait pas vivre dans un orphelinat… Les Dursley n'étaient pas forcément les meilleurs tuteurs, mais il ne voulait pas du tout aller dans un orphelinat !

« Pourquoi on est ici, Tom ?

- Parce que je voulais te montrer où j'habitais, quand j'avais ton âge. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Tom était orphelin, comme lui ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Il avait vécu là-dedans, dans cet horrible endroit ? Comment pouvait-il garder continuellement ce doux sourire avec un passé aussi affreux ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être dans le siècle dernier ? Tom n'était pas aussi vieux que ça…

« Doucement avec tes questions, Harry, plaisanta Tom.

- J'oublie toujours que tu peux lire dans ma tête… Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »

Harry se sentit désolé d'avoir posé toutes ces questions. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser, quand même !

« Mes parents m'ont abandonnés… Et j'ai atterrit ici.

- Ça ne devait pas être très drôle, murmura Harry d'une petite voix désolée.

- En effet, cet endroit est abject ! cracha Tom avec dégoût. »

Harry se sentit frissonner. Tom était parfois effrayant… Il fixait le lieu comme s'il pouvait le détruire d'un seul regard. Harry, mal à l'aise, se dandina d'une jambe à l'autre. Que pouvait-il dire pour rassurer son ami ?

« Euh, tu veux qu'on y entre ? proposa Harry. »

Peut-être était-ce plus joli, à l'intérieur ? Et Harry aurait bien voulu voir Tom quand il avait son âge. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Avait-il des amis ? Comment était sa chambre ?

« J'aimerai plutôt te montrer autre chose, répondit simplement Tom. »

Comme d'habitude, le paysage ondula quelques secondes avant de s'effacer totalement pour faire place à un paysage de nuit. La pluie s'était arrêtée et il faisait nuit. Harry et Tom étaient côte à côte, près d'un lac et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir. Devant eux, se tenait un immense château. Il était magnifique et Harry sentit un léger picotement agréable dans tout son corps.

« Ici, c'est ma maison. »

Harry ricana face à la blague de Tom mais Tom ne plaisantait pas. Il inspirait l'air, comme s'il pouvait sentir les odeurs. Mais elles étaient floues, presque effacées. C'était le seul défaut des paysages en rêve, rien n'était assez réel pour ressentir des choses simples comme une odeur ou une texture. Mais Tom s'en fichait et il respirait l'air inexistant, encore et encore.

« Ce château s'appelle Poudlard, et c'est une école.

- Une vraie école ? s'exclama Harry, véritablement surpris. Mais c'est beaucoup trop grand !

- C'est une école spéciale construite pour des gens spéciaux. Des gens comme moi, mais aussi, des gens comme toi. »

Harry s'offusqua immédiatement.

« Je suis normal ! Tu m'as dit que je suis normal et que ce sont mes tuteurs qui sont anormaux. Je suis normal ! »

Tom fronça les sourcils. Harry n'était pas censé réagir comme ça. Lui, avait été très fier d'être spécial.

« Tu es normal, Harry. Mais toi, tu es extraordinaire… Eux, ce sont des gens sans importance, des moldus, des erreurs. Toi, tu es un sorcier.

- NON ! cria Harry. Je ne suis pas un sorcier. Je suis normal ! Je suis un enfant normal… »

Harry pleurait et il sentait la sensation de ses larmes le ramener peu à peu dans son placard. Il pleurait dans la réalité et ça le réveillait. Pourtant, il avait besoin de parler à Tom, de lui expliquer qu'il était normal mais il se réveilla avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot. Il faisait nuit et il pleurait, seul dans son placard.

« Tom ? Je suis normal… »

Silence.

« Tom ? Tom ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit et Harry avait subitement froid.

« Je suis normal, tu sais ? Tom, je suis normal. »

Mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau seul. Il ne sentait plus la présence rassurante de son ami Tom. Et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Ne me laisse pas, s'il-te-plaît… J'ai besoin de toi. »

Et Harry se recroquevilla dans son placard, plus seul que jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours passèrent mais Tom ne revint pas. Et Harry se sentait plus seul que jamais. Quand son oncle l'insultait, il sentait son estomac se contracter. Tom l'aidait toujours dans ces moments-là… Quand la tante Pétunia lui frappait la tête avec sa poêle, Harry fondait en larmes. Où était passé Tom ? Son meilleur ami, le seul qui pouvait le comprendre. Et quand Dudley décidait de le réduire en miette pendant la récréation, il ne luttait même plus. Il se rendait presque tous les jours à l'infirmerie, juste pour échapper au quotidien oppressant des leçons de mathématiques ou de français. Il n'avait plus de goût à rien et il se sentait continuellement triste.

« Harry ? »

La voix de son institutrice le sortit de sa torpeur. En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que la salle de classe se vidait peu à peu. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu ! Le cœur lourd, il se leva à son tour comme un automate et il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte.

« Harry Potter ! répéta son institutrice. »

Harry tourna la tête vers elle. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait teint ses cheveux en brun pour cacher l'affreuse couleur bleue qui était apparu quelques mois plus tôt comme par magie. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Le regard de la professeur était plutôt inquiet envers son élève qui se transformait peu à peu en zombie.

« Viens ici, il faut que nous parlions. »

Harry souffla longuement par le nez. La distance entre lui et le bureau lui semblait impossible à franchir. Pourquoi se sentait-il à ce point épuisé ? Il avait l'impression que le fait même de respirer le vidait de ses forces.

« Oui, madame ? murmura Harry d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. De quoi lui parlait-elle ? S'agissait-il d'une question scolaire ? Y avait-il une réponse spécifique ? Ou bien n'avait-il pas compris la leçon ?

« Tu es constamment ailleurs, tu ne rends plus tes devoirs comme il le faut, tu ne t'intéresse plus à mes leçons… Pendant les récréations, tu es blessé. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle te voyait presque tous les jours avec des bleus et des blessures à la tête. Est-ce que des garçons t'embêtent ? »

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui parlait de ça maintenant. Cela faisait des années que Dudley le frappait comme un punching-ball et personne ne réagissait ! Et il suffisait qu'il ne fasse plus ses leçons correctement pour qu'on se rende soudainement compte qu'il existait ? C'était ridicule !

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, madame.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon élève et tu es sous ma responsabilité entre 8h30 et 16h15. Je peux t'aider, Harry. »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Comment osait-elle ? La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, c'était Tom. Il avait été là pour lui, il l'avait déjà soutenu de nombreuses fois avant même qu'il commence à ne plus aimer l'école. Mais Tom n'était plus là… Pourtant, il lui avait promis. C'était tellement injuste et triste !

« Personne n'a jamais été là pour moi ! explosa Harry. Avant, c'était pareil mais vous vous en fichiez. La seule chose qui vous intéresse, c'est que j'ai des bonnes notes et le reste, vous vous en fichez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'affirmer que vous vous intéressez à moi, parce que c'est faux ! »

Harry tremblait de rage. Avant, ses yeux verts étaient toujours pétillants de joie et débordant d'amour. Mais désormais, ils brillaient de haine tandis que son corps irradiait d'une douleur sourde. Il sentait un violent courant électrique traverser tout son corps. Une seule pensée traversait sa tête : détruire. Et, quelques millisecondes plus tard, le mur se fissura derrière la maîtresse d'école et le tableau noir tomba sur le sol dans un fracas.

Harry, surpris, recula de six pas en arrière. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait été en colère et une chose bizarre s'était produite. « Tu es un sorcier. » Mais Harry ne voulait pas être anormal. Était-il vraiment un sorcier ? Tom ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant. Alors il était un sorcier… Un véritable sorcier.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? accusa immédiatement la maîtresse. »

Harry secouait la tête, parfaitement paniqué. L'institutrice énuméra les catastrophes sur ses doigts.

« D'abord, la langue de Mikael s'est gonflée après qu'il t'est bousculé dans un couloir. Ensuite, il y a eu mes cheveux. Quelques jours plus tard, tous tes camarades se sont mis à chanter une comptine ridicule en même temps. Et maintenant, le tableau tombe et la salle de classe est à moitié détruite ! Explique-moi. »

Harry se redressa, il avait peur mais il esquissa le même sourire confiant de son ami Tom. Ça pouvait l'aider de penser à son ami. Comme s'il était encore là, quelque part dans sa tête.

« Je suis désolé, madame, mais il me semble que c'est une chose impossible pour un être humain normal. Pensez-vous réellement que je sois capable de casser un mur rien qu'en le regardant ? C'est absurde ! Et vous vous proclamez professeur ? J'ai honte, franchement. J'ai honte pour vous. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerai bien profiter des dix dernières minutes de la récréation. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir agi comme ça, mais Tom aurait été fier de lui. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et il se tourna vers la maîtresse.

« Puis-je ? »

La femme, toujours abasourdie, hocha la tête. Que se passait-il donc avec Harry ? Le petit garçon était en train de changer. Il oscillait entre une lourde déprime et une forte violence. Devait-elle en parler aux Dursley ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était maintenant sûr que Tom avait eu raison. Il était un sorcier. Devait-il être fier de lui ou alors effrayé par ses nouveaux pouvoirs ? Bizarrement, il ne savait plus quoi penser… Les Dursley lui répétaient qu'il ne devait faire que des choses normales et qu'il ne devait pas être un monstre, mais Tom lui affirmait que c'était une bonne chose de rêver et d'être différent.

Et depuis qu'Harry savait qu'il était un sorcier, il regrettait l'absence de Tom. Maintenant plus que jamais. Son ami aurait pu le guider, lui expliquer comment être un bon sorcier et comment se servir de ses pouvoirs. Car tout ce qu'Harry réussissait à faire, c'était provoquer des catastrophes quand il était effrayé ou en colère. Rien de bien glorieux et ça lui faisait vraiment peur d'être un sorcier si ça signifiait détruire des choses.

Harry était encore dans son placard. C'était le week-end et il avait préparé ses devoirs avec application. Il ne souhaitait pas se heurter à nouveau avec son institutrice, alors il s'était mis à travailler plus sérieusement que jamais. Il songea un instant profiter du beau temps pour se promener, comme avant. Ça lui crevait le cœur de l'admettre, mais attendre son ami ne servait plus à rien. Il ne reviendrait pas…

Alors, Harry attrapa un vieux T-shirt de Dudley et un jean tout rapiécé et il commença à remplir son sac-à-dos. Il était certain qu'une promenade lui éclaircirait l'esprit, mais ce fut tout le contraire.

En traversant le parc, il rencontra la bande de Dudley. Il les évita bien sûr, mais il arriva ensuite près d'un lac et il vit tous les parents qui s'amusaient avec leurs enfants. Pourquoi ses parents à lui étaient-ils morts ? Et pourquoi les parents de Tom l'avaient-ils abandonné ? La vie était vraiment injuste… Tom était un garçon extraordinaire et lui, n'était pas si horrible que ça, malgré tout ce que les Dursley voulaient lui faire croire.

Harry sentit une boule de tristesse se loger dans son estomac et il s'assit au bord du lac pour pleurer. La vie était trop injuste !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Il avait posé sa tête contre ses genoux et il sentait les larmes tremper ses joues. Il avait retiré ses lunettes pour ne pas les abîmer avec la buée et il passait régulièrement une main sur son visage, en étalant un peu de terre au passage sur ses joues et sur son menton.

_« Ne pleure pas… »_

Harry redressa immédiatement sa tête et il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais personne ne se préoccupait du petit gamin éploré. Harry renifla, et il reposa sa tête contre son bras. Il était vraiment tout seul… Et il entendait Tom, alors que celui-ci l'avait abandonné.

_« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry. Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plait. »_

Cette fois-ci, Harry savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Mais pourquoi réapparaître maintenant ? Tom l'avait abandonné pendant trois semaines, il l'avait lâché comme ses parents l'avaient fait avant lui. Et maintenant, il revenait juste pour lui dire de ne pas pleurer ? C'était vicieux ! Il profitait de sa faiblesse. Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Tom ! J'ai plus besoin de toi. »

_« Tu m'entends ? Harry, c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? »_

« Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

Harry essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

« Dégage, Tom ! Tu m'as abandonné et je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je ne veux plus que tu lises dans ma tête, c'est anormal ! Je n'aime pas du tout ça. »

Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Oh, Tom lui avait beaucoup manqué, c'était certain. Mais maintenant, il ne souhaitait plus partager sa tête avec un parasite ! C'était ses pensées à lui et elles étaient privées. Il ne souhaitait pas les partager continuellement, même si Tom avait été son meilleur ami. N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir ses secrets ?

_« Tu m'as expulsé de ta tête, Harry… Je n'ai pas choisis de t'abandonner, je t'assure ! En refusant de croire en la magie, tu as rompu le lien. Mais maintenant, tu commences à y croire, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Dégage Tom ! Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma tête. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à embêter et ne reviens plus jamais me voir ! »

Harry pensait le plus fort possible pour que Tom l'entende hurler. Il était en colère, Tom avait violé son intimité puis il l'avait lâché dans un moment critique. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cette douleur horrible dans son cœur. Un ami, c'était pour la vie. Surtout un ami comme Tom, un ami qui partageait ses pensées intimes et ses rêves. Il ne voulait plus jamais être abandonné comme ça. Plus jamais.

_« C'est toi qui m'a éjecté, je n'y étais pour rien… »_

La voix de Tom le suppliait presque, mais Harry ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les sentiments. Parce que s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à rejeter Tom. Hors, il se sentait mal d'avoir été fouillé comme ça par son ami. Alors il fallait qu'il le repousse, il fallait qu'il l'éloigne pour que Tom ne puisse plus jamais voir ses pensées. C'était sa vie à lui, il ne devait la partager avec personne d'autre !

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! hurla Harry, sans se préoccuper des gens qui le regardaient comme un fou parlant tout seul. Je t'ai tout donné, Tom, tout ! Tu as vu dans ma tête pendant deux mois, on était les meilleurs amis du monde et tu m'as abandonné. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te revoir ! »

Harry était tellement en colère que sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il la frotta énergiquement, sans s'occuper des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Une sensation connue s'empara alors de son corps, le forçant presque à s'endormir. Tom voulait changer de paysage, comme il le faisait dans ses rêves. Sauf qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir, alors Tom ne pouvait pas le forcer à imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas.

Harry luttait de toutes ses forces, mais Tom était puissant. Il se sentait partir, son corps semblait flotter dans les airs… Comment était-ce possible ? Avant, Tom en était incapable, il le lui avait assuré.

Et, brusquement, le lac disparu et Harry se retrouva tout seul dans un endroit horriblement sale et humide. Il savait que Tom l'avait envoyé ailleurs, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il ne dormait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Tom pouvait-il contrôler à ce point ses pensées pour le forcer à se réfugier dans une sorte d'endroit virtuel alternatif ? Il était réveillé, c'était impossible.

« N'ai pas peur, Harry. »

Tom se tenait face à lui. Son visage était le même mais ses vêtements avaient changés. Il portait une sorte de robe ridicule et Harry se demanda si c'était une sorte de mode sorcière. L'enfant se redressa et il affronta Tom du regard. Il n'avait pas peur !

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

Harry secoua la tête et il commença à regarder autour de lui. Serpent, il y avait des serpents vraiment partout. En sculpture de pierre, en tapisserie et il lui sembla même qu'il marchait sur un cimetière de serpent. Quel était cet endroit horrible ?

« La chambre des secrets, Harry.

- C'est vraiment dégoûtant ! gémit Harry qui avait un peu peur finalement. Ramène-moi dans le parc, Tom.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

La peau pâle de Tom lui donnait une allure spectrale et plus que jamais, ses pupilles noires semblaient briller de folie. Harry déglutit péniblement. Tom était vraiment effrayant. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi gentil que ça…

« Ceci est la maison que m'ont donné mes ancêtres. Et sais-tu où elle se trouve ?

- Poudlard, répondit Harry comme une évidence. »

Subitement, il n'avait plus du tout envie d'être un sorcier. La magie était une chose horrible qui faisait exploser des choses et Poudlard ressemblait au château de Dracula. Non, vraiment, Harry ne voulait pas être un sorcier.

« Tu es un grand sorcier, Harry Potter.

- Je ne veux pas être un sorcier ! hurla Harry. La magie, c'est mal. Tu me force à venir ici alors que c'est un endroit moche. Laisse-moi retourner à la maison, s'il-te-plaît. Laisse-moi tranquille, Tom ! »

Un puissant halo entoura Tom et il sembla vibrer d'une force éblouissante autour du garçon. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça magnifique, même s'il reconnaissait ce courant d'électricité statique. La magie de Tom était puissante, enivrante même, mais légèrement inquiétante. Harry recula, même s'il savait qu'il ne risquait rien de physique, enfermé dans son propre esprit.

Une fumée blanche s'échappa du corps du jeune homme et vint former la silhouette d'une femme à ses côtés. Même si Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, il la reconnu immédiatement. Une femme à l'allure fragile avec un visage aussi doux que la rosée et un sourire comme du coton.

« Maman ? hésita-t-il. »

Sa voix tremblotait sous l'émotion. La femme était vraiment magnifique, même si elle ressemblait à un fantôme transparent. Lily Potter hocha la tête et elle sembla murmurer « je t'aime » mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Peu à peu, la forme s'estompa et il resta bientôt plus qu'un mince brouillard difforme.

« Alors, Harry ? La magie est-elle toujours une chose affreuse ? »

Harry fixait toujours l'endroit où sa mère s'était tenue quelques secondes auparavant et il regrettait déjà de n'avoir rien pu dire de plus éloquent. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était important. Il déglutit lourdement et il se tourna vers Tom avec un espoir nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu peux le refaire ? S'il-te-plait, Tom. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit, j'étais juste en colère. Est-ce que tu peux faire revenir ma maman ? »

Tom secoua la tête négativement.

« Je suis encore trop faible… Mais ma magie se renforce de jour en jour grâce à toi. Il y a deux mois encore, j'avais du mal à communiquer sans rompre le lien par accident. Maintenant, j'arrive à lancer un Legilimens. Imagine tout ce que j'arriverai à faire le mois prochain… »

Les yeux d'Harry pétillaient de joie. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait un Legilimens, mais c'était certainement un sortilège puissant. Lui aussi, il aimerait pouvoir faire apparaître sa maman à côté de lui. Et pourrait-il voir son papa aussi ?

« Il faut juste que tu acceptes d'être à nouveau mon ami. Si tu penses que la magie est une mauvaise chose, je partirai. Mais tu ne pourras plus jamais revoir ta maman, comme aujourd'hui.

- J'étais fâché, Tom. Je suis désolé encore… J'avais peur d'être à nouveau tout seul. Tu sais, ce n'est vraiment pas rigolo tous les jours de subir les Dursley. Et tu es mon meilleur ami ! »

Tom s'approcha de lui et il l'attrapa pour le coller contre lui. L'étreinte était bizarre. Tom ne semblait pas particulièrement ému, tout son corps était tendu et il le tenait juste contre lui comme si c'était une obligation.

« Tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne ressens rien, rigola doucement Harry.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons ! »

Mais la voix de Tom, quoique légèrement humoristique, était plus froide encore que les murs en pierre. Harry frissonna malgré lui.

Tom était vraiment un garçon à part !

oOoOoOoOoOo

_« Tom, j'ai une question. »_

Harry était assis à son bureau et son stylo grattait la feuille d'exercice que la maîtresse avait distribué à tous les enfants. Comme toujours, il discutait avec Tom quand il s'ennuyait et contrairement aux autres enfants, il ne se faisait jamais punir car il lui suffisait de parler dans sa tête pour que son ami l'entende. La maîtresse le trouvait distrait, mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

_« Non, Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ferai pas tes exercices à ta place !_

_- Je sais déjà, ça. Tu me le répète tous les jours ! Mais je me demandais comment tu as fait pour faire apparaître ma maman. Tu la connaissais ? »_

Tom ne lui répondit pas. Était-il gêné ? Harry savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose certaines questions personnelles et il le respectait. Mais il trouvait ça injuste, car lui, il était toujours obligé de partager ses pensées avec son ami, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Mais Tom lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le choix et Harry avait déjà accepté ce sacrifice.

_« Tout le monde connaît Lily et James Potter dans notre monde._

_- Pourquoi ça ? »_

Harry fronçait les sourcils, il avait arrêté d'écrire. Tant pis, il aurait une mauvaise note. De toutes les manières, il les accumulait dernièrement. La maîtresse était persuadée qu'il faisait une dépression alors elle ne se fâchait jamais après lui et les Dursley s'en fichaient comme de leur première chaussette. A quoi bon travailler dans ce cas, alors qu'il pouvait passer son temps à discuter avec son meilleur ami ?

_« Crois-tu réellement qu'ils soient morts dans un accident de voiture ? »_

Pourquoi les Dursley lui auraient mentis ? Oh, bien sûr, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Tom lui affirmait qu'ils savaient qu'il était un sorcier et ils ne lui avaient jamais rien dis. Ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier secret. Harry avait l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'un immense mensonge. Heureusement que Tom était là…

_« Ils ont été assassinés par le plus grand mage de tous les temps ! »_

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa et il se sentit soudain très mal. Il voyait de plus en plus sombre et la voix de Tom hurlait dans sa tête tandis qu'il se coupait peu à peu du monde extérieur. Il était malade, mais Tom ne se rendit pas compte de son malaise.

_« Et toi, alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu as survécu à un sortilège de mort. Ce n'était pas censé arriver, c'est une chose impossible qui ne s'est jamais vu. Et dans ta survie, tu as tué ce mage extrêmement puissant ! Tu avais à peine un an, et déjà toute la gloire qu'un enfant ne peut supporter. »_

Tom lui reprochait-il la mort de ce mage ? Mais il n'avait pas fait exprès, il n'était qu'un bébé. Il n'avait jamais voulu tuer qui-que-ce-soit, c'était un accident… Harry commençait à se vider de ses forces. Le souffle court, il entendit une femme hurler, il vit un puissant éclair vert et, soudain, il s'écroula.

Le lien se brisa.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry papillonna des yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement la lumière tamisée de l'infirmerie. Encore ? Il se redressa péniblement sur ses bras. La pièce était petite, elle ne contenait que deux lits et il était tout seul. Il entendait la voix de l'infirmière dans la pièce d'à côté ainsi que la voix de la tante Pétunia. Harry se recoucha. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle allait être furieuse contre lui si l'école l'avait obligé à venir le chercher.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Pétunia croisa le regard de son neveu. Elle semblait le haïr plus que jamais. Puis, elle allait devoir faire la comédie pour ne pas alerter le personnel de l'école. Quelle poisse !

« Harry, as-tu toujours mal ? »

La voix mielleuse de sa tante donna à Harry l'envie de vomir. Évidemment, devant les autres, il fallait qu'elle paraisse un minimum préoccupée par son bien-être. Sinon, cela paraîtrait anormal et il fallait éviter ça à tout prix, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, tante Pétunia. J'ai mal partout. »

Harry n'avait plus mal nulle part mais il ne souhaitait pas du tout retourner chez lui. Il allait se faire insulter et probablement enfermer dans son placard pour toute la durée du week-end.

« Tu as juste fais un malaise, Harry, intervint brusquement l'infirmière. Normalement, tu n'es pas censé avoir mal. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

Pétunia saisit son bras, comme pour l'aider à le relever. Mais elle lui enfonça ses ongles pointus dans la peau pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas d'excuse et qu'il ne devait surtout pas recommencer une telle stupidité. S'évanouir, non mais quelle idée !

Harry renifla, ça faisait vraiment mal.

« Rappelez-vous de bien surveiller qu'il mange correctement, il est légèrement sous-alimenté et ça a peut-être un lien avec son malaise.

- Pensez-vous que j'affame mon neveu ? s'offusqua Pétunia. »

Harry secoua la tête, cette comédie était ridicule. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, malgré son jeu d'actrice remarquable. Et il suffisait de le regarder pour voir à quel point il était petit et maigre. Bien sûr, les Dursley expliquaient ça par une maladie génétique quelconque mais ce discours ne pouvait tromper une véritable infirmière.

« Pas du tout, voyons ! C'est ridicule. »

L'infirmière adressa un sourire compatissant au garçon encore pâle et affaibli par sa chute.

« On voit ça dans de nombreux cas de dépressions. Il faut juste être attentif, c'est possible qu'il ne se nourrisse plus correctement. Les dépressifs ressentent les choses différemment. Une broutille peut se transformer en cataclysme, et inversement, ils peuvent supporter une catastrophe sans ciller.

- Je ne suis pas dépressif ! rugit Harry.

- Bien sûr, mon petit. »

Elle lui caressa distraitement la tête et elle le poussa gentiment dans le dos. Harry se demandait pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait de dépression en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il passait trop de temps avec son ami Tom ?

Pétunia lui attrapa le bras et elle le poussa sans ménagement hors de l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient déserts et ils ne mirent que cinq minutes à sortir.

Une fois dehors, Pétunia lâcha son bras et elle sembla exploser :

« Mais à quoi joues-tu ?! D'abord, tu parles tout seul pendant des heures, ensuite, la maîtresse m'appelle pour me dire que tu fais une dépression et maintenant, tu t'évanouis en classe ! Si j'apprends que tu fais un autre truc anormal, je t'enferme dans ton placard pendant une semaine ! Et au diable l'école. Tu t'expliqueras avec ta maîtresse, on inventera une excuse. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry soupira longuement. Était-il vraiment obligé de répondre ?

« Heureusement que tout le monde pense que je suis déprimé, lâcha soudainement Harry. Sinon, tu aurais eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas correctement alimenté ! »

La seule réponse de sa tante fut une gifle retentissante. Elle lui annonça ensuite qu'elle attendait Dudley et qu'il devait se débrouiller pour rentrer seul à la maison. Harry la foudroya du regard, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Après tout, en dehors des heures d'école, il n'était plus sous la responsabilité de sa maîtresse, alors tout le monde s'en fichait.

_« Je reste avec toi, Harry. »_

Tout le monde, à part son ami Tom, bien sûr…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je n'aime vraiment pas être enfermé là-dedans… marmonna Harry. »

Il avait allumé sa petite lampe de chevet et il était allongé sur son matelas défoncé. Il discutait longuement avec Tom, de toutes les manières, il ne pouvait plus sortir.

_« Ils sont vraiment horribles avec toi, ces moldus ! »_

Harry rigola.

« C'est quoi, des moldus ? Des mollusques sorciers ? »

_« En quelque sorte… En fait, on dit ça quand on veut parler des gens normaux. Ils sont tous horribles, vraiment. Il faut être fier d'être un sorcier, c'est une chance incroyable ! »_

Harry haussa les épaules.

« La seule chose que j'arrive à faire, c'est faire exploser des choses. Et je ne le fais même pas exprès ! Quand est-ce que je saurais lancer des sortilèges cools ? »

_« Tu apprendras ça à Poudlard. C'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde ! Tu iras quand tu auras onze ans. »_

« C'est long… gémit Harry. »

Tom ne répondit pas, sans doute le pensait-il lui-aussi.

_« Tu voudrais apprendre à lancer des sorts ? demanda soudainement Tom dans sa tête. »_

« Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry. »

_« Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux… »_

« Vraiment ? »

Harry se redressa, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage.

« Quel sort je peux lancer ? demanda Harry. »

_« Ne voudrais-tu pas ouvrir cette porte, par exemple ? proposa Tom. »_

Soudainement, la perspective de passer son week-end enfermé ne lui sembla plus si désolante que ça… Au contraire !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tom lui avait expliqué que la magie marchait essentiellement avec les sentiments. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se montrait quand il était triste, en colère ou apeuré. Chez les petits sorciers, la magie était plutôt défensive et elle se déclarait quand l'enfant se sentait en danger.

Harry devait essayer de ressentir l'énergie qui le traversait quand il faisait de la magie accidentelle. Pour cela, il devait se concentrer… Mais Harry ne ressentait rien, à part un début de migraine.

« Je suis nul ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. »

_« Tu n'es pas assez patient avec toi-même… Je t'assure que tu es puissant, je suis le mieux placé pour le dire, de là où je suis. »_

Harry ignora la blague de son ami, il trouvait ça ennuyeux. Il avait espéré faire des trucs cools, des flammes ou faire jaillir de l'eau, mais il ne s'attendait pas à devoir se concentrer aussi fort !

« Ne laisse pas tomber aussi vite ! »

Harry voulu lui expliquer que c'était loin d'être simple et qu'il était très fatigué, mais il avait quand même envie d'ouvrir cette porte. Alors il ferma les yeux et il essaya de faire monter un flux magique en lui, même s'il ignorait comment ça marchait. Devait-il contracter ses muscles ? Arrêter de respirer ? Serrer les poings ?

_« Ce n'est pas un exercice physique… La magie, ça vient avant tout du cœur. Essaie de te rappeler un souvenir agréable. »_

Pourquoi un souvenir agréable ? La magie marchait quand on était en colère, Tom lui avait expliqué ! Lui, quand il voulait faire de la magie, il puisait dans toute la haine qu'il ressentait par moment. Pourquoi Harry devait penser à une chose heureuse ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme son ami ?

_« Nos magies diffèrent beaucoup… expliqua évasivement Tom. Pense à un souvenir heureux. »_

Harry fit défiler sa vie dans sa tête. Mais à part l'oncle Vernon qui le frappait, la tante Pétunia qui l'insultait et Dudley qui se moquait de lui, il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs heureux.

_« Rappelle-toi ta maman, l'aida Tom. »_

Harry hocha la tête et il se rappela la chambre des secrets. Puis, il revit Tom faire sortir un fantôme de sa maman. Lui aussi, il voulait réussir à faire ça ! Alors, plus convaincu que jamais, il mit ses mains devant lui et il prononça la seule formule qui lui passait par la tête :

« Abracadabra ! »

Mais rien. La porte était toujours close. Harry gémissait, il en avait vraiment assez d'échouer ! Il était vraiment un piètre sorcier. Tom riait dans sa tête et Harry explosa :

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'est très difficile et j'en ai marre ! »

Oh, il n'acceptait pas que Tom se moque de lui ! C'était son ami, après tout… Il devait l'aider dans les moments difficiles.

_« J'ai oublié de t'expliquer quelque chose, c'est pour ça que je rigole… »_

Harry grogna, pour montrer son mécontentement mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui-aussi. Il avait dû faire une grosse erreur pour amuser à ce point Tom !

_« La formule magique est à la fois essentielle et facultative. Tu ne pourras pas lancer de sort sans la bonne formule, mais elle ne suffit pas à elle seule à te faire réussir ton sortilège. »_

« D'accord, répondit Harry. Alors je dois surtout travailler sur mes sentiments et tout ça, mais je dois aussi connaître la formule magique. »

_« Exactement. »_

Au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, l'escalier trembla sous les pas lourds de Dudley.

« Hey ! Cousin ? Tu m'entends ? »

Pour embêter Harry, Dudley sauta sur une marche, envoyant du plâtre un peu partout dans le placard. Harry avait fermé les yeux mais il éternua. Son cousin l'entendit et il éclata de rire. Puis il se précipita vers la porte et il marmonna avec une voix alléchante :

« Je vais aller dîner avec papa et maman au restaurant !

- Super, grinça ironiquement Harry. Ramène-moi quelques kilos supplémentaires, s'il te plait, l'infirmière n'arrête pas de répéter que j'en ai besoin.

- Crétin ! »

Harry demanda à Tom s'il avait été fort et Tom lui répondit qu'il était génial. Oui, car Harry avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire ! Et Tom l'encourageait sur cette voix, lui répétant qu'un sorcier était plus fort qu'un moldu. Harry commençait à beaucoup aimer être un sorcier.

« Alors, Tom ? Cette petite leçon de magie ? »

_« Alohomora, répondit la voix de Tom dans sa tête. »_

« Allô Laura ? répéta Harry, hébété. »

_« Je vais te montrer… »_

Harry sentit son esprit se déconnecter légèrement avec la réalité et une force voulant pénétrer dans sa tête. Comme Harry avait confiance en Tom, il se laissa faire. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau dans son placard. Qu'est-ce qui avait échoué ?

« Le sortilège a réussi. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Puis, se rendant soudainement compte que c'était la réalité, il entoura son ami dans ses bras. Comment avait-il fait pour apparaître dans son placard ? Était-il suffisamment fort pour cela ? Oh, Harry était plus heureux que jamais…

« Tom… Tom, tu es vivant, tu es avec moi. Merci, merci, merci ! »

Mais Tom le repoussa violemment.

« Je ne suis pas réel, Harry. Nous sommes dans une vision, comme le château de Poudlard ou la Chambre des Secrets. Sauf que cette fois-ci, j'ai visualisé ton placard. C'est rudement petit, d'ailleurs. »

Tom essayait de trouver une position confortable, mais malheureusement, le placard était beaucoup trop étroit pour ça.

« Désolé, murmura Harry. »

Il se sentait mal d'être assez minable pour accueillir son ami dans un endroit aussi misérable. Mais c'était Tom qui avait voulu venir avec lui… Alors ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute.

Le jeune homme était trop grand pour s'allonger, comme Harry arrivait encore à le faire. Il se tenait recroquevillé et courbé, il n'avait quasiment pas d'espace. Harry pensa soudainement qu'il ne souhaitait pas trop grandir et ne jamais devenir aussi fort et musclé que Tom parce qu'alors, il n'arriverait même plus à dormir dans son petit espace. Et il devait y arriver car les Dursley ne le laisseraient jamais sortir pour dormir dans une vraie chambre.

Sa vie était vraiment pathétique !

Tom sortit un bâton long et étroit de sa poche, il le pointa vers la porte et il prononça distinctement la formule :

« Alohomora. »

Et la porte s'ouvrit, sans difficulté apparente. Harry souffla d'admiration, mais il se sentait mal d'avoir échoué aussi souvent.

« Je suis vraiment nul, alors !

- Non, certainement pas. Premièrement, nous sommes dans une vision. Tout ceci n'est pas réel. Ensuite, tu n'as encore jamais pratiqué la magie tandis que moi, je suis entraîné depuis des années. Enfin, j'ai une baguette magique. Et crois-moi, c'est très pratique, ce petit bout de bois ! »

Face à la nonchalance de son ami, Harry rigola doucement. Oui, Tom était vraiment un ami extraordinaire et il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

« Concentre-toi, ordonna Tom. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il imagina la porte en train de s'ouvrir et il essaya de se persuader qu'il trouverait la liberté derrière la porte. Un flux magique monta alors en lui, se répandant dans son corps comme une douce chaleur. Il pointa son doigt vers la porte et, alors qu'il sentait une énergie électrique s'emparer de son corps, il prononça la formule.

« Alohomora. »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« J'ai réussis ! Tom, j'ai réussi, je l'ai fait, je l'ai vraiment fait !

- Bravo. »

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son ami, mais comme à chaque fois, il ne réagit pas. Il ne le rejetait pas mais il n'accompagnait pas son geste, rien. Ce n'était pas comme si la sensation était particulièrement désagréable, non. Juste comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, Harry. »

Comme toujours, il ne se rendait pas compte du trouble du petit garçon. Mais l'enfant fronçait les sourcils, vraiment perturbé. L'indifférence de Tom était vraiment bizarre. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de câlin et comme s'il ne ressentait rien quand on l'enlaçait. Pourtant, Harry non plus n'avait pas été cajolé, mais il aimait tenir des gens dans ses bras. Et Tom ne se rendait pas compte que son manque de réaction était anormal. Est-ce que le fait de n'exister que dans les rêves coupait ses sensations ?

« Ouvre la porte, Harry, j'ai un cadeau. »

Harry décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Sans compter qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Tom suive son débat intellectuel en direct. Oh, vraiment, il n'aimait pas quand Tom lisait dans son cerveau. Tant pis ! C'était la seule chose à faire s'il désirait garder l'amitié de Tom…

Alors Harry poussa la porte et il sortit du placard. Évidemment, il était encore dans son rêve alors il ne craignait pas que les Dursley le surprennent en dehors de son placard. Et, face à lui, se tenait la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

« Oh, Tom ! s'exclama-t-il, la gorge nouée. »

Sa maman enlaçait James Potter et ils le regardaient tous les deux avec fierté. Il n'était plus question de formes blanches fantomatiques, ils avaient tous deux l'air bien réel.

Et Harry se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci l'entoura et elle commença à le bercer doucement. C'était la plus belle étreinte qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu, mais c'était aussi la plus décevante. Car même si sa mère semblait réelle et vivante, son corps ne dégageait aucune chaleur et Harry avait beau renifler, elle n'avait aucune odeur caractéristique non plus.

« Je suis fière de toi, mon petit lionceau…

- C'est vrai, maman ? »

Lily lui répondit par un magnifique sourire et Harry se dit que c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Tenir sa mère dans ses bras et l'entendre dire qu'elle était fière de lui, ça le rendait heureux comme jamais.

« Tu as tellement grandit, dit alors James. »

Et Harry s'écarta de sa maman pour détailler le visage de l'homme. Il n'était pas très grand, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air sauvage mais ses lunettes rondes adoucissaient son visage. Harry eu immédiatement l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu et il se précipita dans ses bras. A nouveau, James manquait de consistance mais Harry s'en fichait. Tenir son père dans ses bras, même s'il n'était pas réel, c'était fantastique. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

« Tom est ton ami ? demanda la voix de sa mère. »

Harry hocha la tête, timidement. Personne ne connaissait Tom à part lui et il était content de pouvoir enfin présenter son meilleur ami à quelqu'un. Et qui de mieux pour cela que ses parents ?

« C'est un gentil garçon, dit alors sa mère. Tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui.

- Oui, il est vraiment super ! s'exclama Harry. »

Le petit garçon sautilla un peu sur place, excité comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Mais les yeux de ses parents se voilèrent de tristesse et Harry arrêta de sauter.

« On va devoir se quitter, mon chéri.

- Déjà ? murmura Harry avec émotion. Mais… »

Il se tourna alors vers Tom qui secoua la tête négativement. Il n'avait pas la force de maintenir l'illusion.

« Dis-leur au revoir, ordonna Tom d'une voix froide. »

Harry serra sa mère dans ses bras, les mots étaient inutiles. Est-ce que sa maman pouvait sentir son cœur battre, la chaleur de sa peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux ? Ou bien était-elle également coupée de ces quelques sensations essentielles ?

Quand Harry s'approcha de James, ce dernier s'évapora soudainement dans les airs, en même temps que sa maman. Harry eut à peine le temps de tendre sa main et il sentit une sorte de vapeur froide avant que la silhouette de son père ne se perde dans l'air.

Sa gorge se serra, il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir !

« Tom, s'il-te-plaît…

- Je ne peux pas. »

Harry baissa la tête, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Si seulement il avait pu dire à son père combien il lui manquait ! Il aurait voulu lui raconter sa vie chez les Dursley, entendre l'histoire de leur amour et des choses qu'un fils aurait dû savoir. Mais il était là, seul face à son placard. Tom était là, lui, mais ce n'était vraiment pas pareil.

« Harry, je dois te ramener dans ton placard… Je n'ai plus la force de maintenir l'illusion. »

L'enfant hochait lentement la tête, il était vraiment triste.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je les ramènerai !

- Vrai ? demanda Harry, les yeux rempli d'étoiles.

- T'ai-je déjà menti ?

- Tu es le meilleur ami du monde ! »

Tom lui adressa l'un de ses si beaux sourires et Harry secoua légèrement sa main tandis qu'il réapparaissait dans son petit placard étouffant. Il faisait noir, la nuit devait être tombée, mais Harry se sentait plus heureux que jamais.

Et, dans cet instant d'euphorie, il plaça ses mains devant lui, il ferma les yeux et il murmura doucement la formule magique.

« Alohomora. »

La porte s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté.

_« Bravo, champion. »_

« Merci pour tout, Tom. Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami au monde ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Vernon était furieux de découvrir la porte du placard ouverte, mais Harry s'en fichait royalement. Il s'était bâfré comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille (ce qui était effectivement le cas), il avait regardé la télévision et il avait laissé un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine à l'intention de ses tuteurs. C'était une idée de Tom et c'était plutôt rigolo.

_Cher Dursley,_

_Je suis un cambrioleur plutôt doué et vous, des tartes plutôt idiotes. Il m'a fallu seulement cinq minutes pour ouvrir la porte. Comme je suis plutôt aimable, je ne vous ai rien volé. J'ai préféré manger une entrecôte et des pommes de terres car il se trouve que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier (la vie est injuste, certains s'éclatent la panse pendant que d'autres crèvent de faim). J'ai également utilisé votre téléviseur, mais comme vous étiez visiblement absents, cela ne vous a pas dérangé._

_Je vous ai laissé une pièce d'une livre pour remercier votre « grande générosité » qui, malheureusement, est gâchée par une épaisse couche de mauvaises intentions. Vous avez permis à mon estomac de se restaurer et à mon esprit de s'évader._

_Merci à vous,_

_Monsieur X._

_PS : Je vous conseillerai tout de même de remplacer vos vitres, vos fenêtres, vos serrures et tout ce que vous pouvez, car votre maison est une véritable passoire._

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Vernon et à Pétunia pour comprendre qui était ce mystérieux Monsieur X. Mais l'écriture étant différente que celle de leur neveu et faute de preuve plus tangible, ils ne purent que fermer à triple tour sa serrure. Harry était plus heureux que jamais d'être déjà puni. Au moins, son oncle n'accumulait pas les punitions.

_« C'était amusant, n'est-ce pas ? fit la voix de Tom dans sa tête. »_

« Carrément, assura Harry en tapotant son ventre, pour une fois, bien rempli. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Alohomora. »

Comme toujours, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se glissa hors de son placard.

Désormais, il ne manquait plus de nourriture puisqu'il passait une partie de la nuit à se restaurer. Il avait repris un peu de poids et il avait retrouvé le sourire. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que sa « dépression » s'arrangeait.

En vérité, c'était grâce à Tom. Il l'obligeait à rester un minimum d'une heure par jour dans le monde réel sans lui parler. Si au début, c'était une véritable épreuve, Harry était maintenant d'accord pour dire que ça lui faisait du bien.

Chaque nuit, Harry voyait ses parents pendant une petite demi-heure. Tom lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas continuellement vivre dans ses rêves, alors il s'occupait d'aménager des plages-horaires pour aider Harry à vivre dans le monde réel. Souvent, ils passaient une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble pour visiter les merveilles du monde. Mais c'était uniquement parce qu'Harry avait promis de vivre correctement une bonne partie de sa journée.

Harry ouvrit le réfrigérateur et il sortit un morceau de poulet rôti et des légumes mijotés. Il versa le tout dans une assiette creuse, il attrapa un esquimau emballé dans un papier doré et il alla s'enfermer dans son placard pour déguster son dîner.

_« C'est bon ? demanda Tom au bout de quelques minutes. »_

Harry hocha la tête, la bouche pleine. C'était même délicieux. Il mordit dans la cuisse de poulet avec entrain, sans se préoccuper du filet de sauce qui coulait sur son menton.

_« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien mangé… soupira Tom. »_

Harry avala son énorme bouchée d'un coup et il arrêta de manger. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait poser la question, mais il n'avait jamais véritablement osé. Il faudrait bien, pourtant, il le savait. Alors, il inspira un bon coup et il se lança :

« Tu… Tu es mort, c'est ça ? »

Harry attendait la réponse en silence, sans savoir ce qu'il espérait réellement. Tom ne pouvait pas être vivant, c'était certain. Mais peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de spectre, un être mental qui n'avait jamais connu la vie. Ce serait terrible pour Harry qui avait trouvé en Tom son premier ami, et peut-être même un frère.

Mais si Tom était mort… C'était peut-être encore pire. Car alors, jamais il ne pourrait revivre et ils seraient tous les deux condamnés. Tom errerait à jamais entre la vie et la mort et Harry ne pourrait jamais rencontrer son ami en dehors de ses rêves. Une perspective d'avenir qui n'en était pas réellement une.

Alors inévitablement, un jour, ils se quitteraient. Et Harry savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter une telle déchirure.

_« Tu le sais déjà, Harry. »_

« Dis-le-moi ! ordonna Harry. »

Tom ne répondit pas. Harry attendait, il ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes. Un moment, il se demanda si Tom ne l'avait pas abandonné comme il l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant. Mais, au bout de cinq minutes qui parurent des heures, il répondit.

_« Oui, je suis mort. »_

Harry souffla. Le soulagement d'avoir la réponse à une question qui le tourmentait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il haussa les épaules d'un air décontracté et il porta la fourchette à sa bouche. Mais au-delà de sa nonchalance forcée, cette réponse avait tordu son estomac. Il avait espéré pouvoir rencontrer son ami Tom en chair et en os… Mais cela était impossible.

_« Il ne faut pas que ça te perturbe… »_

Tom avait-il voulu lui cacher cette information pour lui épargner la souffrance qui broyait actuellement ses tripes ? Mais c'était pire maintenant ! Parce que désormais, il était attaché à Tom et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière…

« Arrête de vouloir tout le temps me protéger, Tom ! s'énerva Harry. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, tu peux me parler comme à un adulte. »

Tom ne répondit pas par des mots puisque c'était inutile, rien ne pourrait calmer la frustration d'Harry. Alors, il amena l'enfant dans un endroit qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux tellement bien : l'esprit.

Harry n'avait rien sentit. Habituellement, il se sentait légèrement nauséeux et il pouvait lutter quelques secondes avant d'être coupé du monde réel. Mais cette fois-ci, rien. Tom s'était encore amélioré ! Comment un esprit déjà mort pouvait-il récupérer de la magie, ainsi ? Puisait-il dans ses propres réserves ?

_« Tu as toujours des milliers de questions, Harry. »_

Tom, comme toujours, était élégant. Comme si, une fois mort, cela avait encore de l'importance. Une simple chemise blanche rentrée dans son éternel pantalon gris. Il avait noué une cravate verte autour de son cou mais elle n'était pas correctement attachée. Ses cheveux, par contre, étaient impeccablement coiffés, quoique sa coupe de cheveux, en revanche, était légèrement démodés.

« Je voulais te montrer quelques souvenirs, déclara subitement Tom. Cela répondra à tes questions. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, mais il s'en fichait. Une pièce trop simple, des murs en pierre sans aucun meuble ni décorations. Une simple porte en bois dans un coin et une fenêtre sans paysage. Cette pièce était un passage. Et Harry sentait une envie irrésistible d'ouvrir la porte, face à lui. Il attendait juste l'approbation de Tom… Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il lui donnait son entière confiance.

« Tu peux ouvrir la porte, Harry. Elle te mènera au premier souvenir. Quand tu en auras assez vu, tu ouvriras la suivante. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ici. »

Harry posait déjà sa main sur la poignée. Il avait l'impression que la réponse était là, juste derrière cette porte. Alors il l'ouvrit.

_Un homme bedonnant se frottait les mains pendant qu'une petite dizaine d'adolescents quittaient bruyamment la salle. D'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, ils avaient tous dîné ensemble et les assiettes vides se nettoyaient toutes seules, par la magie. Un adolescent restait en retrait et Harry le reconnu immédiatement. Tom avait quelques années de moins, mais il avait déjà ce visage magnifique et ces prunelles brûlantes._

_« Professeur Slughorne, dit-il soudain en s'approchant de l'homme._

_- Tom ! s'écria le professeur qui ne l'avait pas vu. Je vais me faire disputer, le couvre-feu…_

_- Professeur, il faut que je vous parle, interrompit soudainement Tom. »_

_Le professeur tira nerveusement sur les plis de sa robe, gêné d'être fixé ainsi par son élève. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'horloge, puis il se laissa tomber sur une chaise._

_« Très bien, capitula-t-il. »_

_Tom lui adressa un sourire et le professeur Slughorne s'épongea le front, visiblement très nerveux._

_« Vous savez sans doute déjà que je compte m'orienter vers des études supérieures très pointues…_

_- Oui, mon garçon. Un élève tellement doué, cela ne m'étonne guère. »_

_Tom esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, mais son visage était très sérieux._

_« C'est pourquoi, ne trouvant pas les informations que je cherchais, j'ai fait un tour dans la Réserve. Le professeur Dippet m'a fourni une autorisation spéciale, il y a quelques mois._

_- Continuez, Tom. »_

_Cette fois-ci, le visage de Slughorne était blanc comme la neige et Harry craignait qu'il finisse par tomber dans les pommes._

_« Et j'ai trouvé sur un livre qui parlait d'une forme de magie extrêmement rare. Les Horcruxes. »_

_Cette fois-ci, Slughorne sembla réellement s'évanouir sur place. Le souffle court, il parvint cependant à se maintenir. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il trouva le courage nécessaire pour supporter le reste de la discussion._

_« Je me demandais, professeur, si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur cette magie. Théoriquement, bien entendu._

_- Bien entendu, répondit Slughorne. »_

_Tom tripotait nerveusement sa chevalière tout en fixant le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée._

_« Vous avez certainement compris que cette magie permet à celui qui l'utilise correctement de gagner une sorte d'éternité. »_

_Le cœur d'Harry commença à s'emballer. Était-ce donc cela ? Tom avait-il voulu devenir éternel ? Avait-il échoué son sortilège, se condamnant ainsi à errer en forme d'esprit ?_

_« Comment cela marche-t-il exactement ? Le sorcier devient-il réellement invincible ou alors existe-t-il un autre moyen de le détruire ?_

_- Quand un sorcier crée un horcruxe, il place une partie de son âme dans un objet. Cet objet peut-être détruit… Mais ça reste une pratique difficile, rares sont les sorciers qui décident de partir à une chasse d'horcruxe. »_

_Le professeur Slughorne fronça les sourcils, soudainement perturbé._

_« Nous parlons bien d'une chose théorique, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Parfaitement, professeur. »_

_Slughorne ne paraissait pas du tout soulagé et il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, qui affichait maintenant minuit et demi._

_« Une dernière question, professeur. »_

_La voix de Tom, tranchante, empêcha l'homme de protester. Il était clair que le jeune garçon avait l'entière maîtrise de la conversation._

_« Admettons, toujours théoriquement, qu'un sorcier ne se contente pas d'un seul horcruxe. Est-il possible de répéter le rituel ?_

_- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Tom ?_

_- Par exemple, sept horcruxes. »_

_Le professeur se trouva mal pour la deuxième fois. Il essuyait ses mains moites sur son pantalon en secouant la tête._

_« Voyons, Tom ! La création d'un seul horcruxe est déjà une chose affreuse… Songez-vous réellement que…_

_- Répondez à ma question, professeur, ordonna Tom._

_- Je ne pense pas que cela a déjà été réalisé dans l'histoire du monde magique. Mais, théoriquement, ça devrait être possible, oui. »_

_Tom se leva brusquement et il tendit une main à son professeur qui l'attrapa mollement._

_« Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, professeur Slughorne. »_

_Tom s'éloigna de quelques pas tandis que le professeur ne bougeait toujours pas. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le feu de cheminée comme s'il avait reçu un choc sur la tête._

_Harry, qui avait tout vu, se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta au dernier moment, juste pour entendre Tom dire :_

_« Ce sera notre secret, je compte sur vous… »_

_Et il ouvrit la deuxième porte._

Harry se retrouva sans tarder dans un autre souvenir. Il n'avait pas pu digérer le précédent, il s'appuya contre la porte en bois. Il ignorait tout de cette magie, mais le regard du professeur était parlant. C'était mal. Tom avait-il fait une bêtise ? De la mauvaise magie ?

_Harry se trouvait dos à Tom. Il écrivait dans un journal intime, tout simplement. Il se passa de longues minutes sans que rien n'interrompe son flot ininterrompu de mots. Une voix, logée dans sa tête, lui expliqua simplement._

« Un horcruxe. »

_C'était Tom qui lui expliquait. Ceci deviendrait un horcruxe._

_Harry posa sa main sur la poignée et il passa au souvenir suivant._

_Tom, dix-sept ans, contemplait ses trésors. Un journal intime, une bague, un collier, une couronne et une coupe._

_La gorge d'Harry se serra. Alors Tom l'avait vraiment fait._

« Combien en as-tu crée ? demanda-t-il.

- Sept.

- Il n'y en a que cinq…

- Il y a Nagini, mon serpent domestique et mon corps, qui a été détruit par une forme de magie très puissante. »

_Harry voulait lui hurler qu'il était un monstre, que c'était horrible de devenir immortel et qu'il avait mérité son errance éternelle. Mais il ignorait tous des horcruxes… C'était sans doute pas une chose très répandue, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas si terrible que ça ? Et en plus, de nombreuses personnes avaient peur de la mort… Tom n'était pas si différent , après tout._

Harry ouvrit la porte, il s'attendait à revenir aux côtés de Tom.

_Mais il atterrit dans une chambre d'enfant. Son ami avait-il un dernier secret à partager avec lui ? Harry s'avança vers le berceau et il vit un bébé aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Comme lui. Une pierre sembla tomber dans son estomac. Était-ce lui ?_

_« Il arrive. Prends Harry et enfuit-toi. »_

_C'était la voix de son père. Harry se sentit soudainement mal, ses genoux lâchèrent et il heurta violemment le sol. Son cœur battait lourdement, plus vite que jamais._

« COURS ! »

_La voix venait de l'intérieur. C'était comme la voix de Tom, sauf que ce n'était pas Tom. C'était une femme._

« Harry, protège-toi. Il veut te faire du mal, il veut te tuer ! »

_C'était sa maman. Se protéger de qui ? De quoi ? Il aurait voulu comprendre, il aurait voulu courir. Mais il était figé, incapable de bouger._

« Ne le laisse pas t'approcher, éjecte-le ! »

_Et, soudainement, la scène s'effaça et il se retrouva dans la petite pièce vide, face à Tom._

Harry tremblait, ses dents claquaient furieusement et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Tom le sondait de son regard d'acier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Tom. Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Harry, encore sous le choc, balbutiait tout en pleurant.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai… J'ai juste ouvert la porte et j'étais ailleurs.

- Où étais-tu ?

- C'était une chambre. Et il y avait un bébé. »

Tom fronça les sourcils, menaçant. Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans un univers onirique et qu'elle ne lui servait à rien.

« La suite, qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas, Tom. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? J'ai mal…

- Réponds-moi. »

Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin. Pourquoi son ami était-il méchant avec lui ? Il se rappela la voix de sa mère. « Cours ! »

« Je crois que c'était moi, le bébé. C'était moi, le jour où mes parents sont morts. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi tu m'as montré ça, Tom ? C'était quoi ce souvenir ? Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ?

- Je n'étais pas là-bas, affirma Tom entre ses dents. »

Si Harry avait l'air dévasté, Tom n'était pas serein non plus. Il agitait sa baguette nerveusement, tout en marchant. Ce souvenir n'aurait pas dû apparaître, qui l'avait envoyé ?

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu, l'assassin ?

- Non. Tu m'as ramené avant que…

- Très bien, affirma Tom. »

Harry ouvrait de grands yeux, effrayé de comprendre. Non, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu assiste à ça. »

La voix de Tom était déjà plus chaleureuse et il s'agenouilla devant Harry. Il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux à l'apparence humide.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça ne se reproduira plus. La personne qui a envoyé ces images ne te veut pas du bien…

- C'était ma mère, affirma Harry. »

Tom l'incendia du regard, juste avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'était, Harry. Mais ce n'était pas ta mère. Ta mère est morte.

- Toi aussi, tu l'es ! accusa Harry. »

Devait-il se protéger de Tom ? Pourtant, c'était son ami. Ça faisait un an qu'ils se connaissaient et il lui avait apporté soutien et réconfort. Pourrait-il oublier ces années ? Résister ?

« Je suis hypothétiquement immortel, Harry. Je voulais te le montrer ce soir. Je voulais que le sache, car il y a un moyen de me ramener à la vie. »

Harry, étonné, releva brusquement la tête.

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? »

Tom semblait gêné. Il agitait sa baguette, un geste dangereux dans le monde réel, mais ici, la baguette n'avait plus aucun pouvoir.

« C'est dangereux et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. C'est à toi de faire ce choix. Si tu travaille correctement ta magie, tu réduiras le risque. Grâce à toi, je me renforce de jour en jour. Bientôt, mon esprit sera suffisamment puissant pour faire de la magie à travers toi. Quand ce jour arrivera, il faudra faire un rituel et je ne vivrais plus à l'intérieur de toi. Je serai vivant. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Avant, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et il aurait foncé dans le danger, il aurait risqué sa vie pour son meilleur ami. Mais il y avait eu cette vision imprévue et il avait peur. « Il veut te faire du mal, il veut te tuer. » Peut-être que Tom avait raison, cette personne lui voulait du mal... Mais il avouait lui-même que le rituel était dangereux. Peut-être avait-il simplement omis de dire qu'il était mortel ?

« Tu as le temps de réfléchir, Harry... Entraîne-toi à la magie, pendant ce temps-là. »

Et, à peine deux secondes plus tard, Tom rompit le lien et Harry se retrouva dans son placard. Son repas était à peine entamé mais Harry le laissa dans un coin. Toute cette histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Tiens-le ! Vas-y, ne le lâche pas. »

Harry était dans un coin du parc. Il était tombé par hasard sur la bande de Dudley et il en payait le prix. Piers le tenait pas un bras et Malcolm par un autre. Denis l'avait frappé tellement fort qu'il était tombé, presque inconscient. Il était incapable de se défendre et il commençait légèrement à paniquer.

_« Tom, aide-moi. »_

Dudley le regardait avec des yeux pervers et Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir l'horreur qui lui passait par la tête.

_« Je n'arriverai pas à lancer de magie à travers ton corps. C'est impossible, je ne suis pas assez fort et tu ne t'entraîne pas suffisamment._

_- Apprends-moi un sort, vite ! »_

Harry maîtrisait parfaitement l'Alohomora, le Lumos et l'Accio. Mais il ne connaissait rien qui aurait pût le sortir de cette situation critique. Il essayait de se débattre, mais ils étaient trop forts.

« Enlève-lui son pantalon, exigea Dudley. On va l'obliger à aller à l'école en slip, ça va être marrant ! »

_« Tom, je t'en supplie..._

_- Il y a le stupefix. Mais il est long à apprendre... »_

Harry gigotait, il essayait de donner des coups de pieds, mais Dudley commençait doucement à défaire son pantalon.

« STUPEFIX ! hurlait désespérément Harry. Stupefix, stupefix, stupefix ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les cinq garçons éclatent d'un rire sonore.

« Hé bah alors ? ricana Piers. On essaye de jeter un sortilège ? »

Et les garçons rigolèrent de plus belle.

_« Tom, fais quelque chose..._

_- Aide-moi, d'accord ? Permets-moi de prendre possession de ton corps, pour quelques minutes. C'est pour ton bien. »_

Trop tard, son pantalon était déjà enlevé et il était au milieu de la pelouse en slip. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi honteux de toute sa vie... Les garçons rigolaient en pointant ses jambes trop maigres et blanches. Alors, le petit garçon essaya de vider sa tête, comme pour quitter son corps. Instinctivement, il savait comment permettre à Tom de posséder son corps. Et, désespéré, il était prêt à tout pour empêcher Dudley de commettre une autre horreur.

Tom sentait petit à petit des sensations revenir. Le chaud, la soif, la faim, les odeurs... Et bien entendu, des sensations sur son nouveau corps. Harry lui avait fait confiance. Il ne fallait pas gâcher cette chance.

« Expeliarmus, dit froidement Tom dans le corps d'Harry. »

Ses yeux verts étaient froids et dénués d'émotions. La main tendu en avant, il avait repoussé Piers et Malcolm en un geste. Les garçons avaient arrêtés de rire.

« Petrificus totalus, stupefix, levicorpus. »

Tandis que Dudley tombait lourdement parterre figé comme un saucisson, Piers fut envoyé sur deux mètres et Malcolm s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber dans un 'boum'.

« On s'amuse bien, les gars ? ricana Tom avec la voix d'Harry. »

Les deux autres garçons avaient échappés aux sortilèges et, puisant dans leur courage exemplaire, ils coururent dans la direction opposée en appelant leurs parents. Piers et Malcolm, après un bref échange de regard ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les deux mauviettes qui leur servaient d'amis. Dudley, quant à lui, était toujours allongé sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

« Toi, espèce de bouse répugnante, tu ne m'approche plus ! Si jamais tu raconte à Vernon ou Pétunia ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce parc, j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs magiques pour te désintégrer. Est-ce clair ? »

Dudley ne bougeait pas mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui : il était terrifié, incapable de raconter quoique ce soit. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, se lever et fuir. De bonne grâce, Tom le libéra.

_« Waw... T'es drôlement fort. »_

Comme Tom l'avait prédit, Harry s'était matérialisé dans le seul espace disponible : son esprit. Il occupait donc la place où le sorcier vivait tous les jours.

_« J'ai une chose à faire avant de te rendre ton corps. »_

Harry n'était pas inquiet, Tom était son ami et il l'avait sauvé.

Ce dernier leva ses mains vers le ciel, rassemblant la force incomplète du flux magique d'Harry. Un puissant éclair vert vint frapper les nuages gris. Un sentiment de satisfaction se logea dans sa poitrine en observant la marque des Ténèbres flotter dans le ciel.

Le Lord Noir était de retour...

oOoOoOoOoOo

_« Tom, j'ai décidé._

_- Tu es sûr, Harry ? »_

C'étaient les vacances et Harry passait des journées ennuyeuses dans un coin de son placard. Il n'avait rien à faire, alors il parlait avec Tom. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait pris sa décision et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

_« Je veux que tu vive. »_

Et il se fichait de savoir si c'était dangereux ou pas, Tom avait le droit de renaître. C'était son meilleur ami, il l'avait aidé à apprivoiser la magie, il l'avait sauvé dans des situations désespérées et il l'encourageait dans les moments de déprime. Il avait certainement fait une bêtise avec ses horcruxes, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de revenir à la vie, alors c'était une bonne chose.

_« C'est risqué, Harry..._

_- Je m'en fiche ! On ira jusqu'au bout et tu vivras. Je te le promets !_

_- Tu es une bonne personne, tu sais ?_

_- Tu es mon ami, c'est normal. »_

Harry se retrouva soudainement dehors, à côté d'un immense manoir. Tom était là, appuyé négligemment contre une statue en marbre qui représentait un serpent géant. Harry se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu devrais prévenir, maintenant. Tu es tellement fort que je ne me rend même plus compte quand tu m'amène dans ma tête.

- Harry, ceci est le manoir Malefoy. Monsieur Malefoy est un vieil ami à moi... »

Harry déglutit péniblement. L'endroit était flippant. De grandes sculptures un peu partout dans le parc et une électricité statique tellement violente qu'elle brûlait la peau du petit garçon brun. Qui était cet étrange monsieur Malefoy ? Tom avait des amis vraiment bizarres.

« Écoute-moi attentivement. Tu vas devoir t'introduire dans cette demeure sans te faire prendre. »

Harry pâlit brusquement en reculant. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça... C'était mal et il ne pouvait pas violer l'intérieur d'une personne. Il n'était pas un criminel et il n'avait que dix ans…

« Tu m'as dit que tu le ferais, qu'importe le danger. »

Tom le fixait avec ses prunelles brûlantes qui semblaient incendier son visage pâle. Il avait l'air terriblement déçu et Harry déglutit péniblement. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher Tom maintenant, il lui avait donné trop d'espoir. Il le lui avait promis et il fallait aller jusqu'au bout. Quelqu'en soit le prix.

« Je vais le faire, affirma courageusement Harry.

- Brave garçon. »

Et Harry afficha un véritable sourire de joie. Il voulait faire plaisir à Tom. Ce dernier avait trop fait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Ils étaient amis pour la vie !

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais me rendre dans ce manoir ? Ça a l'air drôlement loin de Londres ! Et je ne suis pas sûr que ma tante Pétunia soit d'accord pour m'y conduire.

- Voici le plan... »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était habillé chaudement et, allongé dans son placard, il guettait le moindre bruit provenant de la maison. Les Dursley étaient couchés depuis une bonne demi-heure et il était prêt.

« Tom, c'est bon... »

_« Tu n'as pas peur ? »_

Harry n'avait pas peur, il était terrifié.

« Finissons-en. »

Harry était décidé. Alors il pointa ses mains en avant et il murmura la formule magique.

« Alohomora. »

La porte s'ouvrit sans opposer de difficulté. Harry s'améliorait de jour en jour et il arrivait désormais à lancer des sortilèges facilement sans baguette magique. Tom lui disait que c'était un exploit dont il pouvait être fier.

Harry se glissa hors de son placard et il attrapa son sac-à-dos. Il avait déjà son manteau et son écharpe sur lui, il était prêt à sortir.

« A toi de jouer, Tom. »

Harry vida son esprit et il se laissa petit à petit quitter son corps, laissant la place à Tom. Son esprit dématérialisé plana un instant dans le vide puis il arriva dans un endroit blanc atrocement lumineux. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre la moindre pensée de Tom.

Mais avant qu'il puisse s'installer dans ce cocon agréablement aseptisé, il se sentit violemment éjecté et il récupéra les sensations de son corps. Le froid, l'odeur de l'herbe, les bruits d'oiseaux... Il était étalé sur le sol, à quatre pattes.

Il releva la tête et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Tu as réussis, Tom ! »

Harry était dans l'herbe humide, il faisait nuit et face à lui, se tenait l'immense manoir. Maintenant, il allait devoir agir seul puisque son ami Tom avait vidé ses forces pour le téléporter jusqu'ici.

Décidé, le garçon se releva sur ses jambe et il commença à réfléchir à la première partie du plan : traverser les barrières magiques.

Pour passer une barrière magique sans se faire repérer, il fallait déjà en connaître la périphérie et la puissance pour en trouver finalement les failles. Harry, les mains tendues en avant, se concentrait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour faire monter la magie dans son corps. Le sortilège qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer était d'un niveau trop fort pour lui. Alors, de son côté, Tom versait sa propre magie dans le corps de l'enfant.

Harry n'avait jamais ressentit une telle puissance. De la chaleur et l'impression d'être invincible... C'était enivrant et il voulait encore plus de magie. Alors, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commença à aspirer la magie de Tom de l'intérieur. Cela ne faisait pas partit du plan et Tom ne pouvait pas ériger un bouclier pour se protéger, puisqu'il devait garder ses forces pour la suite.

_« Harry, arrête ! Tu prends trop de magie, on n'en aura plus assez pour continuer. »_

Mais Harry sentait cette puissance couler librement dans ses veines et ça lui faisait perdre toute notion de bien ou de mal. Il en avait complètement oublié le plan. Il voulait juste absorber la magie pour contrôler le monde. La magie de Tom s'insinuait en lui, venant de l'intérieur. C'était à la fois complexe et étrange.

_« Harry, arrête-toi immédiatement ! »_

Mais Harry ne l'entendait plus. Puissance, contrôle et magnificence.

Alors, pour stopper cette folie, Tom toxifia sa magie. Une pratique de magie noir dangereuse… Harry poussa un hurlement strident et il tomba à genoux. Ça le brûlait, il avait l'impression de fondre et tout son corps semblait être traversé d'épines mortelles.

_« Désolé, j'étais obligé, se justifia Tom._

_- Tu as eu raison, affirma Harry en se relevant difficilement. »_

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Tom avait raison : c'était dangereux. Il n'avait pas pu résister, dès que la magie de Tom avait commencé à se mélanger à la sienne, il avait perdu la tête et il avait voulu acquérir de plus en plus de puissance. Mais il s'en fichait, lui, de la puissance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider Tom. Rien d'autre.

« Allons-y, affirma Harry d'une voix tranchante. »

Harry s'était entraîné avant de lancer ce sortilège. Il ne l'avait jamais réussit et Tom lui affirmait qu'il allait y arriver une fois sur place. Le petit garçon sentait le poids de cette responsabilité lui peser. Il n'y arriverait jamais !

_« Tu es le plus fort des petits sorciers de ton âge, assura gentillement Tom. »_

Harry hocha la tête, pour lui faire plaisir. Mais jamais il s'était sentit aussi faible. L'enfant prit une grande inspiration, il plaça ses mains face à lui et il lança le sortilège. La magie qui s'échappa de son corps était tellement puissante qu'Harry dû reculer de trois pas pour éviter une chute. Et, quand il récupéra un semblant d'équilibre, il regarda fièrement son travail. Il avait réussit.

Il y avait juste un petit problème. Les barrières étaient plus puissantes que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissantes.

« Euh, Tom ? »

_« J'ai vu. »_

Les barrières, à l'origine transparentes, s'étaient colorées. Non seulement elles couvraient l'intégralité du manoir, ne laissant aucune brèche d'ouverture, mais en plus elles étaient d'un violet presque pourpre et la magie dégageait une telle force qu'elle vibrait encore. C'était tout simplement la magie de défense la plus forte.

« C'est qui, cet homme ? s'étonna Harry. Il travaille au CIA, ou quoi ? »

_« Il fait partit du gouvernement sorcier, répondit Tom. On s'en tient au plan, tu vas y arriver. »_

Mais la barrière était incassable, c'était évident. Comment Tom voulait-il faire croire à Harry qu'ils avaient la moindre chance de traverser ce mur ?

« C'est fichu ! s'exclama Harry en frappant du pied dans un petit caillou. »

Le caillou dévala la pente et il vint heurter la barrière. Dans un bruit sourd, il se désintégra presque instantanément et Harry déglutit péniblement. Qu'était-ce donc que cette barrière maléfique ? Elle semblait dangereuse...

Désespéré, Harry se laissa tomber et il s'assit dans l'herbe humide.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un hibou grand-duc volait au-dessus de la tête d'Harry. Il décrivait une spirale parfaite. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'Harry était assit dans l'herbe et il commençait à avoir froid. Il était épuisé et il voulait juste regagner son petit placard tranquille. Tom s'écria soudainement :

_« Le courrier ! »_

Harry soupira. Il était fatigué et découragé, mais apparemment, Tom ne laisserait pas tomber. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se comporter comme l'ami qu'il devait être et le laisser regagner son placard ? Ils pourraient réfléchir à un autre plan et revenir plus tard...

_« Ne quitte pas ce hibou des yeux. »_

Un peu à contrecœur, Harry leva les yeux pour regarder l'oiseau. Il était magnifique... Ses deux yeux jaunes brillaient dans la nuit et il hululait joyeusement. Harry pensa alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu de hibou et il était content d'être ici. Il faisait froid, il était épuisé et il avait faim. Mais il était là avec Tom, il allait l'aider, le sauver et il en était fier. Tom était son meilleur ami.

Le grand-duc changea brusquement de direction et il se pencha vers le manoir. Il fendit l'air, se dirigeant droit vers la barrière.

« NON ! hurla Harry. »

Il ferma les yeux, il n'était pas prêt à voir l'oiseau se désagréger dans ce contact mortel. Mais, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le hibou entrer par une fenêtre à l'intérieur de l'immense manoir.

« Tom, dit-il en se relevant. Je crois qu'on vient de trouver notre porte d'entrée. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les barrières magiques étaient extrêmement puissantes. La moindre chose qui les traversait était instantanément désagrégée. Que ce soit volontaire ou par erreur, personne ne pouvait passer ces barrières sans y être invité par le maître de maison. Pour lutter contre une invasion, Lucius Malefoy avait créé une illusion qui laissait penser que le mur était complet et infranchissable. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_« Tu la vois ? demanda pour la dixième fois Tom._

_- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je puisse m'approcher. »_

Harry était monté sur un arbre et il tentait d'apercevoir la brèche par où l'oiseau était passé. Tom lui avait dit qu'il y avait un léger changement de couleur et que cette partie du mur ne vibrait pas d'une magie électrique. Mais Harry ne voyait rien du tout.

_« C'est le plus haut arbre de la propriété, tu ne peux pas t'approcher d'avantage. »_

Harry fronça le nez pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais rien. Inspiré par une idée étrange, il ferma les yeux et il visualisa une aide magique. Il imagina une petite fée toute blanche, il la fit battre des ailes plusieurs fois et il rouvrit les yeux.

C'était évident. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où la fée pouvait se faufiler. Il y avait de légères paillettes dorées et la couleur ondulait légèrement sous le vent.

« Je la vois ! »

Harry pointa du doigt l'ouverture. Elle était petite, il faudrait être précis. Et surtout...

« Euh, Tom ? Est-ce que les sorciers peuvent voler ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Accio ! s'écria Harry. »

D'après Tom, c'était inutile. Aucun sorcier n'était capable d'étendre une magie sans baguette aussi loin et Harry était un enfant. Mais le garçon avait promis qu'il le ferait alors il irait jusqu'au bout. Et puis, il n'était plus un enfant !

_« Tu n'es jamais monté sur un balais, c'est trop dangereux._

_- Je m'en fiche ! affirma courageusement Harry. On va aller jusqu'au bout._

_- Je préfère rester mort que te voir mourir._

_- Bah comme ça, on sera ensemble. »_

Ce n'était pas drôle, mais Harry souriait. Il était prêt à mourir... Il vivrait avec ses parents et son ami Tom. Il ne craindrait plus les Dursley, il ne vivrait plus dans le placard sous l'escalier et il serait libre.

Un sifflement attira son attention et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Tom, regarde ! »

Un long bout de bois fonçait droit sur lui. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Harry referma sa main sur le manche. Il observa l'objet, fasciné. Il avait toujours rêvé pouvoir voler...

Sans plus attendre, il positionna le balai entre ses jambes et il donna un coup de pied sur le sol pour prendre son envol. Ses deux mains sur le manche, il inclinait son corps pour diriger le balai. Il n'avait jamais volé auparavant, mais instinctivement, il savait comment faire.

Harry s'envola bien au-dessus des limites du manoir. Il prit quelques virages serrés, puis il se pencha en avant pour redescendre un peu. Le vent dans les cheveux, la sensation de liberté et l'adrénaline... Un mélange délicieux.

_« Rapproche-toi du manoir, ordonna Tom. »_

Harry fit un looping dangereux, puis il se rapprocha des barrières. Bien malgré lui, il reprenait conscience de l'immense tâche qui lui restait à accomplir. Alors, sans perdre d'avantage de temps, il dirigea son balai vers la mince ouverture.

_« Il va falloir être précis. Alors concentre-toi... Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. »_

Harry hocha la tête, Tom avait raison. C'était dangereux. L'ouverture était minuscule, à peine de quoi laisser passer un oiseau. Il ne pourrait jamais s'engager là-dedans.

_« Tu es doué dans les airs, Harry. Tu peux le faire. »_

Inquiet, mais résolu, Harry fonça sans réfléchir dans le trou. Il sentit un souffle d'air soulever sa franche quand il frôla les barrières, mais rien d'autre. Il se posa avec délicatesse sur le sol et il lâcha le balai avec tristesse.

_« Ça y est, Tom. J'ai passé les barrières._

_- Bravo. »_

La deuxième partie du plan commençait...

OooOoOoOoOo

Harry s'était longuement préparé à cette virée nocturne. Tom lui avait reconstitué une grande partie du manoir dans une dimension virtuelle et Harry avait dû apprendre comment était battit le manoir et quels en étaient les passages secrets. Tom avait l'immense avantage de connaître un passage qui partait du jardin et qui menait directement à la bibliothèque. Harry n'avait jamais su comment il avait réussit à obtenir d'aussi précieuses informations.

Harry devait trouver une poignée de porte dorée, quelque part dans le jardin. Le problème, c'est que l'entrée de ce passage secret changeait régulièrement, tous les soirs à minuit. Heureusement, il était minuit passé, la poignée ne changerait donc plus de place avant le lendemain. Pour l'aider, Harry n'avait eu le droit qu'à l'image de cette poignée et il saurait la reconnaître en la voyant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la trouver. Et ce n'était pas la partie la plus simple !

Elle n'était ni dans les parterres de fleurs, ni derrière les statues, ni sur le banc et la table extérieure. Un peu par hasard, Harry aperçu une lueur brillante incrustée dans le tronc d'un arbre gigantesque.

« J'ai trouvé, Tom. »

Maintenant, Harry devait tourner la petite poignée deux fois à gauche, une fois à droite, puis faire un demi-tour avant de pousser très fort en avant. Il le réussit sans difficulté puisque Tom lui avait fait répéter le geste jusqu'à l'écœurement. C'est ainsi qu'une porte se dessina sur le tronc d'arbre.

Le passage était sombre, étroit, humide et très angoissant. Harry, puisant dans son courage hérité de ses parents, s'engagea dans le passage et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il était dans le noir complet. Fouillant dans son sac à dos, il sortit une lampe torche et il attrapa un petit couteau de chasse, juste au cas où.

La descente était tellement longue que le garçon avait l'impression qu'il ressortirait en Australie. Le sol en pierre était mouillé et glissant. Plusieurs fois il trébucha sur la pierre, se rattrapant de justesse au mur. La pierre était coupante et Harry avait de nombreuses blessures fraîches sur ses mains.

Un grondement se fit entendre. La première fois, Harry sursauta. Surpris, mais pas inquiet. La deuxième fois, en revanche, la peur s'insinua en lui.

_« Tom ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait un chien..._

_- Ce n'est pas un chien. »_

Harry déglutit. C'était peut-être un monstre... Il accéléra le pas.

OooOoOoOoOo

Les grognements se rapprochaient. Harry avait l'impression que la chose le suivait. Plus il avait peur, plus il haletait et plus le monstre se rapprochait. Il entendait même des hurlements lointains. Harry commençait à courir, mais la panique l'empêchait d'être aussi performant que d'habitude. Il n'y avait plus que les cris, les grognements et le monstre. Harry voyait des ombres autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

« Tom, je ne peux plus... »

Effrayé, l'enfant s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. C'était trop douloureux. La peur lui tordait les tripes et il avait l'impression de mourir. Autant s'arrêter là.

« Harry, c'est un piège. Ceci n'est pas réel, ça se passe dans ta tête. Il n'y a aucun danger, ton appréhension a nourri une forme de magie et celle-ci te renvoie tes pires peurs. »

« Je ne peux pas, Tom. Je... Je vais mourir si je vais plus loin. »

_« Contrôle-toi, Harry ! Domine ta peur. »_

Mais l'enfant, au contraire, se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il n'en pouvait plus, il préférait se faire dévorer vivant.

Tom devait agir, il avait besoin de ce livre !

Harry avait mal au ventre, l'angoisse lui tordait les tripes. Allait-il vomir ou exploser dans un sanglot ? Il avait juste envie de se laisser mourir…

« Harry, mon fils. »

Harry releva la tête. C'était sa maman ! Il se redressa, mais il tenait à peine sur ses bras. Il tremblait, il était pitoyable.

« J'ai peur, maman. »

La femme s'accroupit à ses côtés et elle le prit dans ses bras. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

« Je sais... N'ai plus peur, mon petit lionceau. Maman est là. »

Harry se blottit dans ses bras. Il ne sentait pas la consistance étrange de sa mère, il ne saisissait pas son odeur mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Sa maman était vivante, à côté de lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait réellement.

« Je t'aime mon bébé.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime maman. Tu me manque beaucoup. Et papa aussi. »

Petit à petit, Lily était de moins en moins réelle et elle s'effaça complètement au bout d'une minute. Harry était seul, assit dans la boue, mais il n'avait plus peur. Et le monstre était partit.

_« Relève-toi, Harry. Tu es presque arrivé. »_

Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. Tom n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas toujours lui envoyer une image de ses parents dès qu'il avait besoin de son aide ! Ce n'était pas un geste amical, c'était vicieux et calculé.

_« On n'a pas le temps de subir tes états d'âmes !_

_- Qui n'a pas le temps ? Toi ou moi ? Moi, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce maudit bouquin ! Je n'en veux pas, je fais ça pour toi. Et toi, toi... Tu me pousse toujours à bout, j'en peux plus. »_

Tom ne répondait pas et Harry croisait les bras, borné. Il était fier d'avoir un ami, mais Tom n'agissait pas toujours comme un véritable ami et il devait le savoir ! Peu importe s'il se fâchait.

_« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'on ferait quand je reviendrais à la vie ?_

_- J'en sais rien ! grogna Harry. Je m'en fiche ! »_

Oh, ce n'était pas vrai. Il en rêvait, ce jour où Tom serait un vrai ami en chair et en os. Mais pour le moment, il était fâché. Et il fallait lui faire comprendre, car il ne devait plus le manipuler comme une stupide marionnette !

_« Tu sais que je suis adulte ?_

_- Tu as dix-huit ans._

_- Oui, et c'est suffisent pour t'adopter. »_

Harry écarquilla ses yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tom voulait-il vraiment l'adopter ou bien était-ce un nouveau moyen de le pousser jusqu'à la bibliothèque des Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Quand il reviendrait à la vie, ils vivraient tous les deux, ensembles. C'était la plus belle nouvelle de la journée !

_« Oh, Tom ! Ce serait merveilleux..._

_- Moi aussi, j'étais orphelin. Et je ne veux pas que tu vives les mêmes horreurs que moi. »_

Harry se redressa. Il allait aller au bout de sa tâche ! Même s'il y avait d'autres obstacles, il allait ramener ce livre et il allait faire revivre Tom.

Décidé, il s'engagea d'un pas ferme dans le couloir. A peine dix mètres plus loin, Harry tomba sur une poignée dorée, identique à celle qui ouvrait le passage secret. Un demi-tour, une fois à droite, puis deux fois à gauche.

Et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

OooOoOoOoOo

Harry était dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Tom l'avait prévenu, c'était la pièce la mieux protégée de tout le manoir. Pour éviter les ennuis, il avait donc dix minutes pour trouver le livre et s'en aller, pas une minute de plus. Et ce n'était franchement pas gagné !

« Pas par ordre alphabétique, ni par auteur... Ce n'est pas non plus trié par genre. Comment range-t-il ses livres, exactement ? »

La pièce était immense. La bibliothèque était dans une tour et elle était sur plusieurs étages. Des escaliers et des rampes permettaient d'accéder aux livres supérieurs et il devait bien y avoir un millier de bouquin. Comment Harry allait-il faire?

Il était un sorcier, il ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Satisfait, Harry plaça ses mains face à lui mais Tom l'arrêta.

_« Ne fais surtout pas de magie, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire prendre. »_

Harry soupira longuement. C'était tout simplement impossible. Pour regarder tous les livres, il lui faudrait au moins trois jours ! Et il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes.

_« C'est un livre dangereux. Où mettrais-tu un livre, si tu ne voulais pas qu'on le trouve ? »_

Harry se mordilla la lèvre.

« Je le mettrais dans un endroit inaccessible pour qu'on ne tombe pas dessus par hasard mais je ne le cacherai pas non plus car c'est le meilleur moyen de montrer qu'on a quelque chose à se reprocher. »

Harry leva les yeux et il balaya la bibliothèque du regard. D'après son raisonnement, le livre en question serait à l'étage. Dans un coin à part, là où personne ne penserait à aller chercher un livre.

« Il est là-bas, affirma Harry. »

Une alcôve si sombre qu'elle était presque invisible. Satisfait, le garçon monta les escaliers sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha doucement de l'endroit en question et il vit enfin le livre.

_Secrets les plus sombres des Forces du Mal_

« Tom, tu es prêt ? »

Dès le moment où sa main se poserait sur le livre, les alarmes magiques allaient se déclencher et prévenir tout le manoir d'une intrusion. Harry devait donc laisser son corps à Tom et ce dernier attraperait le livre puis il transplanerait à la dernière minute, les ramenant tous les deux dans le placard avec le livre en main.

_« Je suis prêt. »_

Et Harry commençait à vider son esprit.

OooOoOoOoOo

Quand Harry sentit son matelas défoncé sous ses fesses et l'odeur de renfermé de son placard, il se dit que, décidément, il aimait beaucoup être chez lui. Les Dursley étaient insupportables, ils le forçaient à vivre dans un endroit misérable en lui donnant à peine de quoi se nourrir convenablement. Mais au moins, il n'était pas obligé de traverser une barrière potentiellement mortelle, lutter contre des chiens-fantômes ou encore chercher un livre de magie noire dans une bibliothèque labyrinthique.

_« On a réussit !_

_- Commençons le rituel, exigea Tom. »_

Harry était épuisé.

« Demain, supplia-t-il. »

Déjà il fermait les yeux, prêt à s'envoler au pays des rêves. Peut-être que Tom allait le féliciter et l'amener voir ses parents. Il avait tellement envie de raconter ses exploits à sa famille...

_« C'est moi, ta famille maintenant. »_

Harry se laisser porter par le sommeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tom était sa famille et il allait l'adopter. Ils vivraient tous les deux ensemble, heureux. Il irait à Poudlard et il serait le meilleur élève de sa classe. C'était évident.

OooOoOoOoOo

Harry avait déniché une vieille grange abandonnée, parfaite pour le rituel. La veille, il était allé chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires, il avait même acheté un corbeau à un vieil homme étrange.

« J'ai tellement hâte, s'écria Harry. »

Tom lui avait fait répéter le rituel une vingtaine de fois, en rêve. Harry connaissait tous les gestes par cœur et il pourrait réaliser ce sortilège les yeux fermés.

D'abord, tracer un cercle avec du sang de vipère. Harry plongea son index dans le pot et il commença à dessiner un cercle presque parfait sur le sol. La consistance était poisseuse, immonde et Harry ressentit un violent haut-le-cœur. Il pensa à Tom et rien n'avait de l'importance.

Ensuite, couper la tête du corbeau. La main tremblante, Harry libéra le corbeau qui dormait dans une cage. Il l'attrapa par le ventre, serrant fort son emprise pour l'empêcher de s'envoler et il sortit son petit couteau. Il inspira longuement, dégoûté par ce qu'il devait faire. Mais, d'un geste brusque, et il tua le corbeau. Après tout, c'était pour Tom. Alors ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Plonger une plume dans le sang de la vipère et la recouvrir de sable.

Enfin, prononcer la formule. Elle avait été particulièrement difficile à mémoriser et Harry était content d'avoir enfin pu y arriver :

« Cruore facio tibi sanguine

Hoc animo facio tibi anima tua

His styli tui compelleris

Vestibulum vitae praecipio tibi.» **(*)**

Ils y étaient enfin. Le dénouement d'une amitié fictive. La renaissance de Tom Jedusore.

La magie se déclencha et une mini-tempête sembla envahir la pièce. Heureusement, la grange était presque vide et les dégâts étaient limités autour d'eux. Un sceau valsa à travers la pièce et une étagère tomba en entraînant des livres dans sa chute. Mais rien d'autre.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus faible, sa tête tournait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il haletait et son corps était glacial. Il entendait des éclats de rire morbides dans sa tête, Tom revivait.

Et lui, que lui arrivait-il ?

La douleur était horrible et c'est avec soulagement qu'il se laissa flotter dans une lumière blanche éblouissante. Il n'avait plus mal, en fait, il ne ressentait plus rien. Était-il mort ?

« Harry, je sais que tu m'entends. »

C'était sa voix... Pourquoi Tom lui parlait-il avec sa voix ? Avait-il encore pris possession de son corps ?

« Ça ne sert à rien de me parler, je ne t'entends pas. Tu as été gentil avec moi, tu m'as permis de renaître. Alors je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne suis pas obligé mais tu peux considérer ça comme un cadeau de ma part. »

Harry ne ressentait rien. Ni peur, ni désir, ni rien. Et il commençait à comprendre, il n'était plus qu'un esprit. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir.

« Si j'ai pris contact avec toi, c'était pour te contrôler. Façonner tes idées, troubler ton esprit et t'obliger à penser comme moi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser un gamin prendre ma place. Le jour où je suis mort, plus personne ne parlait de moi. Mais tout le monde acclamait Harry Potter, le survivant. »

Tom s'arrêta de parler. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il était obligé de rester là. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni ressentir. La seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à faire, c'était penser. Mais là encore, il lui manquait quelque chose… Il n'avait plus aucuns sentiments. Comme une machine, un robot, un esprit vide.

« Oui, j'ai tué tes parents, et je t'aurais tué aussi si ton idiote de mère ne t'avait pas protégé en lançant un sortilège tellement pure qu'il m'a réduit à l'état d'esprit. »

Tom rigola doucement et Harry se dit juste que c'était bizarre d'entendre sa voix de l'extérieur. Comment pouvait-il ne plus rien ressentir ?

« Pendant des années, je t'ai cherché et je t'ai traqué. Quand je t'ai trouvé, passer les barrières de ta maison était d'une simplicité affolante. N'étant pas un être de chair, je pouvais les traverser sans alerter ce cher vieux Dumbledore. »

Tom toussota, puis il continua. Sa voix était fébrile, il était tellement fier de lui-même.

« Quand j'ai découvert comment tes moldus te traitaient, je me suis dis que t'apprivoiser serait un jeu d'enfant. Et j'ai pris place dans ta tête... C'est là que j'ai fais une découverte étonnante qui m'a beaucoup servie par la suite. »

Harry, étonné, voulait entendre la suite. Il ne ressentait plus rien, juste une étrange curiosité.

« Il n'y avait pas sept horcruxes. En fait, il y en avait huit. Et devine quoi ? Ce huitième horcruxe, c'était toi. »

Harry recommençait à ressentir quelques émotions. D'abord, ce fut le dégoût. Comment Tom avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il disait qu'il était son ami. Il était son ami et il l'avait tué... Puis la peur s'insinua doucement en lui, qu'allait-t-il devenir, maintenant ?

« J'ai puisé ma force dans cet horcruxe. C'était une partie de moi et elle contenait un peu de magie. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai atterri directement dans un de tes rêves. J'ai figé le temps et je t'ai parlé. Tu étais encore plus crédule que je ne l'imaginais. Un véritable jeu d'enfant pour moi. »

Tom lui expliqua comment il avait fait pour l'approcher mais Harry le savait déjà. Avant, il était terriblement désespéré et seul. Tom l'avait compris et il lui avait proposé une chose fabuleuse : une amitié.

Une amitié mortelle.

« J'ai décidé de te montrer la magie. Je voulais que tu me fasses pleinement confiance mais tu as pris peur et tu as réussis à m'éjecter de ton esprit. J'y étais encore, mais tu avais coupé toute interaction : je ne pouvais plus te parler. »

Harry se dit soudainement qu'il aurait dû l'éjecter plus fort encore, le pulvériser pour l'anéantir. Tom était un monstre.

« Quand j'ai repris contact avec toi, au bord du lac, tu ne voulais plus me parler. Mais de mon côté, ma magie s'était à nouveau renforcée. Je devenais de plus en plus fort alors que toi, tu étais seul. Alors j'ai décidé de te montrer tes parents. C'est grâce à ça que tu es revenu vers moi. Mais j'avais d'autres projets, encore plus ambitieux. »

Tom s'arrêta un instant, il était tellement fier de lui qu'il s'accorda un moment de pause pour contempler son chef d'œuvre. Il avait un corps de chair et de sang. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui du survivant, Harry Potter.

« L'horcruxe que tu avais à l'intérieur de toi était alimenté par deux sources de magies : la mienne, une trace que j'ai laissé le soir où j'ai tué tes parents, mais aussi la tienne. Et pour me renforcer, quoi de mieux que t'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs ? »

Tom hocha la tête, comme si Harry se tenait face à lui.

« Hé oui... Tout était calculé. J'ai donc commencé à t'enseigner la magie et tu étais meilleur que ce que j'imaginais au départ. Ta magie m'a aidé à gagner encore plus de force... Je pouvais ainsi prendre possession de ton corps pour un bref instant. »

Tom sourit dangereusement. Puis il ricana. Un rire sans joie, vide et creux, terrifiant.

« Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais pouvoir prendre entièrement ta place, définitivement. Il fallait un puissant sortilège et le seul livre qui pouvait nous aider était le même livre que j'ai lu à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et qui m'a permis de créer les horcruxes qui m'ont gardé en vie. »

Tom commençait à imaginait comment il allait pouvoir utiliser son nouveau corps et l'excitation le rendait presque fou.

« Je suppose que tu comprends ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. J'ai imaginé un plan et je t'ai demandé de le faire à ma place. Il se trouve que j'ai un certain pouvoir de persuasion... »

Il avait une nouvelle chance pour dominer le monde et il n'allait pas la laisser passer, cette fois-ci.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris ton corps. Je suis Harry Potter et toi, tu n'es plus qu'un horcruxe. Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir puiser dans la magie de l'horcruxe, comme je l'ai fais pour te dominer. Je vais le détruire et te laisser sans rien. »

Tom prit un instant de pause, puis il ouvrit ses bras en grand :

« LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES EST DE RETOUR ! »

Et Harry ne pouvait rien faire... Il était bloqué dans son propre esprit et il ne pourrait plus jamais être vivant. Il avait fait confiance à un ami et il en payait le prix. Pétunia l'avait pourtant prévenu : il ne devait pas faire confiance aux étrangers. Il avait voulu avoir un ami et il avait tout perdu.

OooOoOoOoOo

Harry assista, impuissant, au retour du Seigneur Noir.

L'année suivante, Tom fit son entrée dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Contre toute attente, Harry Potter fut répartit à Serpentard, où il devint un ami complice de Drago Malefoy. Particulièrement doué en magie, il était le chouchou de nombreux professeurs. Cette année-là, la chambre des secrets fut ouverte, pour la deuxième fois en cent ans. Le basilic tua de nombreux sang-de-bourbe innocents et l'école dû fermer pour une durée indéterminée.

Albus Dumbledore surveillait étroitement le jeune élu. Il n'avait pas du tout le comportement qu'il avait imaginé. Par bien des aspects, il lui rappelait Tom Jedusore. Son visage impénétrable, sa magie à la fois puissante et incontrôlable. Sans parler de ces étranges qualités de persuasions. Sans qu'il puisse l'analyser, quelque chose le dérangeait chez Harry.

L'école rouvrit, quelques mois plus tard pour la rentrée de Septembre. Aux dehors, des choses inquiétantes arrivaient et la rumeur du retour de Lord Voldemort commençait à se propager. La Marque des Ténèbres fit son apparition à de nombreux endroits, en Angleterre, en France, en Italie et au Japon. La prison d'Azkaban explosa et de nombreux mangemorts dangereux s'échappèrent. Severus Rogue n'avait aucune information à offrir à Albus mais ses vieux amis se comportaient bizarrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il réellement de retour ?

La troisième année à Poudelard commença pour Harry Potter, qui était en réalité Tom Jedusore. La communauté magique devait faire face à d'épouvantables meurtres. Devant cette situation critique, Albus Dumbledore informa son élu d'une certaine prophétie. Harry accueilli la nouvelle avec calme et diplomatie. Il monta rapidement un plan d'offensive. Les réactions typiquement serpentardes d'Harry, trop maîtrisées et froides, le dérangeaient. C'est pourquoi, quand il reconstitua l'Ordre du Phénix, il le cacha cette information au petit sorcier à lunettes.

Pour la quatrième année d'études à l'école de magie, Poudlard organisa un événement mondialement réputé : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tom Jedusore passait des jours entiers à la bibliothèque pour dénicher un moyen de participer au tournoi, juste pour la gloire éternelle. C'est ainsi qu'il devint le quatrième concurrent clandestin d'un tournoi dangereux. Fleur Delacour mourût, brûlée vive par la flamme d'un dragon, Krum décéda dans le lac, on retrouva son cadavre dévoré par un monstre marin, et Cédric Diggory fut mystérieusement tué dans le labyrinthe aux mille dangers. Harry fut déclaré unique survivant et vainqueur du tournoi. Les doutes de Dumbledore étaient à leur apogée.

L'année suivante, le monde des sorciers était au plus mal. Lord Voldemort semblait être de retour mais personne ne pouvait clairement l'affirmer et Severus Rogue n'avait toujours aucune information. Le ministère refusait d'annoncer l'évidence et de trop nombreux sorciers moururent à cause de l'incompétence évidente de Fudge.

Albus Dumbledore convoqua Harry dans son bureau, il devait comprendre ce qui avait mal tourné dans son éducation. Quand il lança un legilimens, entre deux gorgées de thé, il vacilla. Non, c'était impossible…

Non seulement Harry maîtrisait parfaitement l'occlumentie, mais sa défense était unique et il ne l'avait vu que chez un seul élève, de trop nombreuses années auparavant. Un mur de flammes immense et brûlant, il sentait presque la chaleur le consumer… Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ?

« Tu as perdu, vieillard. »

Les prunelles d'Harry brillaient de folie et Dumbledore comprit. C'était terminé, ils avaient perdu, c'était trop tard.

« Tom, lâcha-t-il, essoufflé. »

OooOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, la nouvelle tomba : Lord Voldemort était de retour.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques mois pour dominer l'Angleterre et seulement une année pour s'emparer de l'Europe entière. Pays après pays, continents après continents, le pouvoir du Lord s'étendait. Des guerres, des batailles, des milliers de morts. Et le chaos.

Lord Voldemort réussit à conquérir l'ensemble du monde. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste le désespoir, la terreur et la sécheresse. Plus personne n'osait rêver à un monde meilleur et la domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres dura des milliers d'années.

Harry Potter n'était plus qu'une légende lointaine. Un guide qui avait échoué et qui avait plongé le monde dans les ténèbres. Mais qui pouvait imaginer que le héros de toute une nation se trouvait en réalité piégé dans l'esprit de leur tortionnaire ?

**FIN**

* * *

Le rituel, en français. Comme je suis nulle en latin, j'ai traduis ce texte avec Google Traduction. Et, tout le monde connaît l'énorme défaut de Google Traduction, il se peut que le texte en latin ne veuille strictement rien dire. Alors voici le texte d'origine (qui manque cruellement d'originalité, mais on s'en fiche puisque c'est en latin, c'est cool) :

**(*)**_ Avec ce sang, je te rend ton sang_

_Avec cette tête, je te rend ton âme_

_Avec cette plume, je te rend ton corps_

_Reviens à la vie, je te l'ordonne_

* * *

Ce one-shot est particulièrement long. Je voulais décrire la lente relation entre Harry et Tom. Comment, petit à petit, l'enfant donne sa confiance totale et comment Tom arrive à le manipuler. Les hauts et les bas d'une relation dangereuse... Le renfermement d'Harry sur lui-même, ses accès de violence et son changement radical. Et surtout, je voulais montrer comment Tom, à partir d'une simple accroche dans l'esprit du garçon, parvient finalement à dominer le monde. Ce texte est sombre et je voulais écrire une fin noire. J'espère que cette fin n'entache pas le plaisir de la lecture, et que, au contraire, cela rend la fanfiction plus intéressante.

J'espère que la lecture vous a plût. En tous cas, moi, j'ai adoré écrire ce texte. Si vous avez aimé le style d'écriture, j'ai une autre fanfiction qui est en cours de rédaction, mais je la mets à jour très régulièrement. Vous la trouverez sur mon profil.

_Derrière la porte du placard_

_ Severus voulait juste oublier... En acceptant de travailler chez les Dursley, il était persuadé de ne plus se retrouver mêler à d'étranges affaires malsaines. Mais il se trompait... Quel est le terrible secret qui se cache derrière la porte du placard ? Et si c'était un petit garçon aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa Lily ? Que faire avec ce secret ? - UA, Harry/Severus Mentor -_

_Rating T, french, family/drama, Harry P., Severus S._

J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur cette fanfiction. Sinon, je vous souhaite de jolies trouvailles sur , et je vous remercie pour votre patience. Moi, je continuerai à écrire des fanfictions sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Pour mon plaisir bien sûr, mais aussi pour le votre...

**Une petite review pour finir ?**

Une fanfiction imaginée, écrite et publiée par Paloma-Swan.


End file.
